Custodio De Amor
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Cuando quieres proteger a la oveja del cazador, ¿Como le haces si tu mismo eres el león?... Edward Cullen uno de los hijos de los mas grandes mafiosos de la cuidad de Forks, que hará el cuando ya no sea un mafioso y le toque ser un ¿Custodio? Pero sin saber que será custodio de la que pronto podría ser su familia... EN RE-EDICIÓN EN PROCESO.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten___

_**MUSICA:**_

_There Alright – Robert y Kristen._

_**CUSTODIO DE AMOR….**_

CAP.1 RECLUTADA… POV EDWARD….

-¡¿Que putas es esto, eh?! Mierda Emmett los mande a buscar hace más de una hora, ¿En serio?

-¡Edward por Dios! ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? ¡Buscamos a Isabella Swan! Y ella es Marie Dwyer, castaña, ojos chocolate, ella es rubia ojos azules ¿Diferencias?...

-Estoy seguro de que es ella. Me importa algo de lo que me digas, por ahora Jasper llama a la poli, esto le parecerá divertido, tenemos que estar cubiertos…-vi que Jazz sacaba su teléfono, en menos de 30 minutos teníamos que estar ahí, la teníamos vigilada y sabía que era ella por Dios Black la buscaba era ahora o lo lamentaríamos, y….

\- ¿Que putas te pasa Edward? ¡Eh! Por Dios otra vez, agh dejare que atrapen tu estúpido trasero para ver si a si me dejas de molestar de nada sirve que el rubio marque por ti…-si ahí estaba mi pequeña jajaja…

-Hola Raysa ¿Cómo te encuentras en este día?...

\- Joder con tigo ¿Que paso ahora?...

-No mucho ¿Solo quería ver si querías a alguien? Ángela estará para ti en menos de una hora, piénsalo bien no la tendré aquí más, de igual forma me desharé de ella…

-Diablos Edward, agh, me arruinas mi cita ¿Tienes a alguien espiándome Cullen? No importa, mándame los datos y la recogeré ¿Black puede caer con esto?...-si podía pero primero necesitaba a la chica con migo y ver qué era lo que estaba en este enredo, no le diría si no me alejaría de ella dándole custodia ella, esos idiotas no lo harán la pondrían más en peligro…

-Si Raysa, sabes que si pero para eso tengo antes que cubrirme lo siento pequeña se que quieres hacerlo pero no puedo antes quiero que me entiendas, ¿si?...

-¡Edward, si no fueras mi hermano ten por seguro que ya te hubiera cortado las bolas, a los tres! se que están escuchando, espero la información…-y colgó, diablos ella era genial, mire a los chicos que estaban ¿Espantados? ¿En serio? en ese momento sonaron en la puerta unos toques, entraron Jessica y Mike…

\- Edward, nosotros, esto…

\- ¡Cállense! Ahora alisten sus armas no quiero lo de la ves pasada…-por Dios ¿A quién se le olvida cargar un arma?...- nos vamos en 20 minutos máximo, será una emboscada por a si decirlo, en esta dirección…- les di un papel con los datos…- ustedes se encargaran de Ángela ella estará ahí, tiene indicaciones de cuidar a la chica pero en cuanto los vea la dejara sola para un ataque mejor…-toque el comunicador que tenia con Ben él era el maestro en esto de las maquinas, podía meterse en la que quisiera sin necesidad de tener una contraseña…-¡Ben!, pasa a los teléfonos de Stanley y Newton la señal para que vean a Ángela y puedan checarlos movimientos, ¡ahora!, ya la tienen en unos minutos, ustedes ya saben la traerán para acá y nosotros nos encargaremos de la chica, ahora rápido, vamos Emmett, Jasper…-sabía que era una mierda pero si no era a si, ellos mandarían y eso nuca…

-¡Hermanito! ¿Vas por la chica?...

-si Alice, no te metas por favor necesito alejada de esto…

-¿Sabes que la venganza nunca traerá nada, bueno verdad? Solo quiero que estés bien Edward, cuídate te quiero mucho….-aleje los pensamientos que me traían cuando sentía que me perdía, ella me sacaba de ellos, con sus dulces palabras, nunca olvidare lo que ella hacía por mí, en esos momentos donde la oscuridad me inundo al igual que Raysa pero ahora tenia pistas y no las desperdiciaría, cuando entendiera mejor lo haría, una de ellas era esta chica, sabía que me enfrentaba a los cazadores sin armas pero un león nunca las tiene completas su instinto le dice que luche y era lo que haría...

\- También te quiero, adiós…-salimos de ahí, sin más tenia bien observada estaban en un parque cerca había una tienda de 24/7, perfecta, los chicos estaban en posición y eso era perfecto…- entrare, ustedes acérquense a la chica, que los vea si vemos que no entran al establecimiento actuamos, la idea es que entre y deje sola a la chica si veo que no los llamare y atacamos. No quiero que lo jodan ¿entendido?…-corte la comunicación y salí del coche negro para entrar, traía ropa negra pero juvenil, me fije en el área de artículos para hombres, por el teléfono veía a Newton con Jessica y Ángela los había visto ¡Perfecto! el plan funcionaba, fije mi vista a la entrada y ellas habían entrado, me situé a unos metro de ella porque como lo había dicho la pelinegra la había dejado sola para poder hablar, les di la señal mientras me acercaba a la rubia…- camina al fondo, por la salida trasera ahora, no querrás que tu amiga pague por no hacer caso….-sentí como se ponía rígida, no volteo solo obedeció lo que le había dicho, eso era bueno pero creo que la estaba sobrevalorando, antes de que pudiera haberlo previsto ella se volteo dando una patada al aire dejándome aturdido por un segundo ¿Que mierda era esto?, ella empezó a correr para tratar de salir, cuando le di alcance ella miraba para varios lados pero en ese instante un coche salió, vaya no contaba con eso, la tome de los brazos para meterla dentro de él, pataleo y me dio un buen golpe en donde no debía ¡maldición!….

-Suelta me, ¡maldita sea suéltame ahora! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!...-Newton estaba del otro lado la tomo y puso algo tapando nariz y boca hasta ahora no había visto que era hasta que olí, mierda ¿la había dormido? ¡Puta madre me dolía un montón! Emprendimos el camino, a la mansión mierda tendría que ponerme hielo, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que Ángela estaba aquí también, cuando baje Emmett estaba aquí esperando, bajo a la chica…

-¿Dónde la dejo? ¿En una de las celdas?...

-No, súbela a mi habitación, ahora necesito tenerla. Mierda y consígueme hielo…-la subió como le dije, diablos sufriría un ataque si es que me dejaba imposibilitado de ahí abajo…

.

.

.

Llevaba más o menos 3 horas dormida, ¿Que pasaba no pensaba despertar? de verdad me estaba preocupando de que Mike lo hubiera jodido pero cuando empezó a hablar deje de preocuparme solo ¿Quien jodidos era Elizabeth?, no, no podía pensar en ella, porque ese nombre en ¡especial, ¡agh!, me quede odservandola, era hermosa, se podía decir que ella no era rubia las raíces ¿eran chocolates o…castañas? mire bien su piel era blanca total, esto no podía ser cierto busque en su espalda baja tenia la marca que decía, ahí estaba era la misma, mierda, esto era la maldita lotería, unos toques me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era Alice…

-¿Edward? siento molestarte, pero necesito saber qué pasa con esa pequeña, está llorando, quiere a su mamá, en la guardería cómo responsable solo nos pudieron decir que era ella, la chica Marie Dwyer...-ella no era Marie…

-No te preocupes, voy para allá ¿Dónde está?...

-Con Rosalie pero no quiere nada…- salí del cuarto para echarle llave, era absurdo pero mejor prevenir, baje a la habitación que era de Emmett y Ros, ya que la tercera planta era en completa mía, cuando entre unos ojos verdes se fijaron en mi pero lo que en realidad llamo mi atención fue la castaña delante mío, sus pequeños ojitos azules llenos de lagrimas se posaron en mi haciendo como en hace mucho tiempo no sucedía mi corazón latiera, que se estrujara esa pequeña no podía llorar ni sufrir…

-¡Hey! hey pequeña, yo me ocupo Ros, tranquila pequeña, shh venga hey pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Eh?...

-Quelo a mi mamá ella dijo que yo tenia que quelalme con la señola pelo nadie fue, más que ella la lubia, y mi mami no está ¡quelo a mi mami!…-sin más se echo llorando a mis brazos, no entendía en ese momento lo que sentía, solo no quería que ella se sintiera mal, a si que la tome en mis brazos para cargarla ¿Que necesitaba una pequeña?...

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa? ¿Tu mami cómo se llama?...

\- Mi mamá se llama Malie Dewey y yo me llamo Elizabeth Dewey ¿Tu cómo te llamas?...-esto no podía ser ¿Su madre en verdad era ella?, y era Isabella ella era Isabella, diablos tenia un embrollo aquí mismo…

-¿Eh? me llamo Edward princesa, Edward M…Cullen, ahora vamos ¿Quieres comer algo?...

-Quielo a mi mamá…-diablos había estado a punto de decirle mi verdadero nombre,…

\- Si amor pero ella está dormida mejor cenamos algo y después la vemos ¿Te parece?...-ella asintió abrasándome del cuello y recostando su cabecita en mi hombro, jugando con sus pequeñas manos mi cabello, eso…eso se sentía bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería darle todo cuanto pidiera esta pequeña? …..

-.-.-.-.-.

\- Eso se ve lalo ¿No?...- estábamos por cenar pero ¿Que le daba a una pequeña?, lo único que encontré fue para calentar y era comida mexicana ¿Tal ves un cereal? ¿leche? ¿galletas? busque el de ositos que Esme siempre guardaba y era el favorito de Emmett, si raro pero a si era, leche, galletas de chispas y un sándwich de jamón bueno algo era algo ¿no?, no sabía que podía darle a una pequeña de que servía saber cocinar si no sabía hacerlo para una niña de 5 años o eso creía que tenia…-eso es mucha azucal, mamá dice que no debo comel mucha si no, no podre dolmil pelo glacias…

-De nada, come mientras yo como esto, ¿ok?, después podemos dormir…-ella asintió comimos entre una plática para sacarle información, me entere que su padre no estaba su mamá decía que él había muerto y había ido al cielo al igual que sus abuelos, y aquí termine de confirmar que Charlie y René Swan eran sus abuelos y padres de Isabella, le gustaba las fresas, no comía algunas verduras, su mamá era bonita eso nadie lo discutía, cuando terminamos de comer deje todo el lavabo ya vendría mas tarde a lavarlo, ahora la pequeña tenia que descansar, se me hacia raro que Esme no estuviera aquí pero posiblemente estaba con Carlisle en alguna cena de parte del hospital, entonces lo recordé ¡mierda la cena de beneficencia!, mierda ¡Carlisle me mataría! ni modo tenia algo más importante, subimos igual yo cargando a la pequeña me podría acostumbrar, cuando la iba a dejar en una de las habitaciones ella se aferro a mí ¿y ahora qué?...

-No me gusta dolmil sola, mamá duelme con migo, aunque tengo mi habitación pala mi sola, ¿pol favol duelmes con migo?...-¿En serio dormiría con la pequeña? Si ya que esos ojitos de cachorrito no le podías negar nada…

-¿Ok, vamos a mi habitación?...-ella asintió, le quite su pantaloncito cuándo estuvimos en la cama para dejarla en su pura playerita, no es como que no hubiera visto a una mujer en bragas pero ver a mi pequeña no… ¡Hey! Alto ahí ¿¡_MI_!? ¿De dónde salió ese MI? dios en serio me volvería loco, la tome y abrigue bien con las mantas para después tomar mis pantalones y camisa no podía dormir en bóxers le causaría un problema, cuando salí ella seguía despierta esperándome, me metí entre las sabanas y ella se acurruco en mi pecho abrasándome con sus pequeños bracitos…

\- Hasta mañana leoncito, que descanses…-me sorprendí por cómo me había dicho pero lo deje pasar, le desee buenas noches y la acomode mejor, siendo así que callera en un sueño profundo como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, alejando las pesadillas que siempre tenia, y solamente trayéndome los recuerdos buenos esos que había decidido guardar en el fondo de mi corazón siendo custodiados por el amor que se perdió….

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien aquí otra nueva historia jajaja es algo confusa ahora en estos tres o dos capítulos más, si ok su amiga está loca y bueno a si se irá relacionando la historia, que espero sigan de cerca, comentarios todo lo acepo, insultos bueno también pero recuerden no soy perfecta ni mucho menos escritora para que esperen perfección trato de que lo que leen sea perfecto pero si no lo logro espero sea de su agrado esto bueno basta de palabra y que siga la historia tres capítulos por semana nos vemos ….

Espero sus comentarios…

Muchos besos incrustados aquí… (ñ.ñ)

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten.___

_**Custodio De Amor **_

_**Capitulo 2…**_

CAP. 2. NO PUEDO SERLO…. POV EDWARD….

Los rayos del sol daban directo a mi cara ¿En este preciso momento tenia que haber sol? Me removí inquieto para pararme y ver qué hora era pero un pequeño pie en mi cara impidió mis movimientos, mire y ahí estaba Elizabeth, era real todo no era algo más de mis sueños como cada noche, me pare dando trompicones para no despertarla, acomode almohadas a su alrededor para que no se fuera a caer y salí de la habitación. Hasta al lado para ver a Isabella, tenia muchas dudas ella era la clave de todo, entre las penumbras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas al igual que ninguna luz entraba o estaba encendida, me adentre para ver el pequeño bulto pero en cuanto cerré la puerta un golpe me recibió ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Que pasaba? Cuando me voltee para ver, era ella la chica estaba frente a mí y los restos de un florero estaba esparcido, me toque y sentí pequeños cortes ¡Mierda! Me pare para tomarla, ya que no tenia ningún arma, ella se removió para que la soltara, mierda ¡Ella iba a matarme!…

-Isabella tranquila por favor no te hare daño, no más del que me has hecho – en ese instante ella dejo de removerse para perder el color en su rostro vaya no me había equivocado…

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién? Hey te has equivocado de persona yo no soy quien dices….

-¿No? ¿Entonces tus padres no son Charlie y René Swan?...

-¡No! No, no se dé que me hablas, no conozco a esas personas ¿No sería mejor que antes de secuestrar a alguien te investigues mejor?...

\- Créeme que lo he hecho, Charlie Swan uno de los mejores jefes de la mafia, junto a su esposa René la pareja de traficantes más buscada, vaya algún día seré como ellos, ¿No crees? Algo imperfectos pero en esta vida quien lo es, que lastima que por no pagar lo que debían hayan muerto y…

\- ¡Cállate! Cállate ellos nunca hicieron eso, ellos eran buenos, ellos eran buenos – cayó llorando de rodillas, automáticamente mis pies corrieron para ayudarla, se veía tan frágil y no quería que ella se viera a sí, que fuera la mujer que me atacaba ¡Agh! Como odiaba sentirme así, la levante como una pluma para depositarla en la cama, ella me miro a los ojos – ellos no le hacían daño a nadie, ellos nunca, no ellos los mataron mis padres no eran malo, no lo eran…

-Hey cariño claro que no tranquila, shh, tranquila, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, shh – estuvimos un rato a si simplemente abrasándola para reconfortarla, ¿Desde cuándo yo hacía esto?...

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, mis padres son los que mencionaste, tengo una pequeña de 4 años Elizabeth Swan es todo lo que puedo y tengo que decirte, no se más y no sé porque me tienes aquí, solo quiero irme mi pequeña debe de estar asustada por favor….

\- Si lo sé, ella está bien no te preocupes, necesito que me saques de dudas por favor, necesito saber todo, desde que tus padre murieron ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre a Marie Black? ¿Porque ahora eres Marie Dewey? Isabella que pasa, puedes confiar en mí y…

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti? ¿Eh? Me secuestraste, me dormiste y no se tu nombre no se qué quieres, a ciencia cierta, no puedo confiar en alguien que secuestra a personas porque si…

\- ¡Porque yo te salve de que Jacob Black! Te secuestrara a ti ¿Y Elizabeth? A él no le importaría, necesito saber más de ti, entender ¿Porque te quiere con urgencia? ¿Por qué ahora? o ¿Porque tu escapas de él?…

-No, el no puede, no, necesito irme, m…mi hija corre peligro, no la puedo dejar sola, déjame ir, te prometo que cuando tenga a mi bebe conmigo te diré todo pero solo por favor déjame por mi bebe – respire era necesario esa pequeña era un ángel y quien no se enamora de ella, a si que la tome del brazo para sacarla y llevarla a la habitación de al lado, cuando abrí Elizabeth estaba sentada viendo la televisión algo que no era para su edad, ¡Mierda! Corrí para tomar el control, en cambio Isabella corrió hacia Eli para cargarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos – pequeña amor, mi amor ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios! Mi vida perdón no debí dejarte ahí dónde pasaste la noche amor mío perdón, perdón…

-Mami no lloles, pase la noche con leoncito el me cuido y medio de cenal, aunque me dio muchos dulces, ja, ja, ja, estaban licos no lloles mami estoy bien, mila…

-Si amor estas bien – dirigió su mirada hacia mí, lo cual era excitante, no sabía porque esos ojos chocolates escondidos – muchas gracias por cuidarla, no sé qué decir, yo solo gracias, te contare todo lo juro, solo déjame ir a mi casa cambiarme y...y solo eso, yo…

\- Lo siento no puedo, mira no es por mí, estas siendo vigilada por Black no puedo dejarte en cualquier momento el puede hacer un movimiento y ella puede ser la que salga perjudicada – mire en dirección a Eli. Ella solo miraba entre Isabella y yo, eso era preocupante ella captaba todo tipo de información…

-No hay problema solo no quiero que se acerque a ella….

-Las dejare solas por un momento, iré a buscar a mi hermana para que les traiga lo que necesiten ¿ok? – antes de irme tome el mando de la tele para poder bloquear algunos canales no actos para mi pequeña, ¡Agh! ¿Enserio? de nuevo. Antes de salir un pequeño duende entro como por arte de magia, en ese mismo momento estaba junto a Bella presentándose y al siguiente una barbie estaba adentro también, mejor no cerré la puerta apostaba que Esme estaría adentro dentro de 1, 2, 3, y ahora…

\- Hola hijo, espero que no te moleste que les suba el desayuno a nuestras invitadas. Por cierto Carlisle quiere hablar con tigo ahora mismo dice que es importante…

-Claro que no Esme, te las encargo iré rápido hablar con Carlisle – mire adentro estaba un poco impactada si esas dos locas podían intimidar, Elizabeth estaba muy feliz por lo que Alice decía, cerré la puerta mientras bajaba para hablar con Carlisle, toque la puerta del despacho para hacerme notar cuando escuche un '_pase'_ entre estaba recogiendo algunos papeles y guardándolos, esto estaba algo mal – ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?...

-¡Edward! Qué bueno ten lee esto, rápido – tome lo que me daba para leerlo, era un anónimo ¿Enserio? ¿Quién mandaba uno de estos en estos tiempos?...

-¿En serio Carlisle que es esto? ¿Quién manda estos ahora?...

-Tal ves me paso de paranoico pero Jessica se fue, nos traiciono, ella mando esto junto a Mike, Ben está cambiando todos los sistemas de seguridad de todo, casa, coche, empresa, hospital, todo ellos tenían acceso a sí que después te darán las claves otra cosa tenemos una reunión en 30 minutos tienes que estar en representación de Anthony, sé que no te gusta tomar ese lugar pero no queda de otra, Emmett y Jasper están haya viendo los movimientos y la seguridad, en esta ocasión se presentara un nuevo integrante, James Wélters, el es unos de los integrantes de la orden que se forma no lo sé de dónde creo que de Rusia, algo a si no viene solo pero se establecerá aquí, con dos personas más…

\- Carlisle iré y la chica que está arriba es Isabella Swan para que lo tengas en cuenta la pequeña es su hija Elizabeth – trate de no mostrar sentimiento alguno pero creo que falle a un a si Carlisle no menciono nada, después de acomodar todos los papeles que podíamos necesitar, subí a ver a las mujeres no quería que Isabella se pudiera intimidar o algo peor, después de que salieran de la habitación me quede con Isabella y Elizabeth que estaba viendo la tele ahora un programa para niños – Isabella..

-Bella, por favor no me gusta que me digan Isabella, solo Bella…

-Bella tengo que ir a una reunión, todo lo que puedas necesitar se lo puedes pedir a Esme, o a las chicas, lo que sea para Elizabeth, iré y regresare Bella la plática que tenemos pendiente será cuando regrese, ¿ok? necesito es información, así que me voy,….

-¡Qué tengas buen día leoncito suelte! – mi corazón exploto de alegría cuando la oí esa pequeña me ataría…

-Gracias pequeña, muchas gracias, tendré cuidado ¿ok? y te traeré algo ¿Quieres?...

-¡Sí! Paleta payaso, si esa – no sabía qué era eso pero ya investigaría…

-Será paleta payaso, ahora nos vemos en unas horas….

.

.

.

No pude concentrarme mucho en la plática que tenían los grandes ¡Por Dios! Quería saber cómo estaba Isabella, sentía algo atorado en el pecho pero porque eso solo lo había sentido cuando ellos…. Joder tenia que alejar esos pensamientos de mí ahora, el solo imaginar su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, esas piernas largas y cremosas enredadas en mi cintura mientras ella gemía debajo de mí y yo me enterraba dentro de ella y ¡Ya cállate! Dios empezaba a tener un serio y grave problema en mis pantalones ¡Por Dios! Qué pasaba nunca había tenido este problema, uno de mis guardaespaldas me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando se acerco a mi…

\- Lo siento señor Anthony pero me han llamado la señora Esme dice que urge su presencia en la mansión, es un problema con su novia, no me quiso decir más – maldición ¿Isabella, Elizabeth? Me pare rápido pero sin levantar sospechas…

\- Señores creo que ya tienen todos mis datos para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca ¿no? Ahora el tiempo es oro, así que me retiro, Carlisle se encargara de hacerme saber si hay algo relativamente importante, con per miso – salí disparado de ahí conduje como un verdadero loco, llegue a casa sin estacionar ni mucho menos, ya mis guardias se encargarían, cuando entre Alice tenia a Eli. En su regazo esto estaba mal, subí a la habitación pero no había nada, a si que fui a la mía, ahí estaba tenia unos rasguños y eran ¿Quemaduras en la cara? – ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Esme, Rosalie, que paso?!...

-Hijo, ella trato de escapar pero lo hizo por las puertas de las bardas dónde hay cables electrificados, no nos dimos cuenta, solo vimos como una descarga paso por ella ya le he suministrado morfina y calmantes, lavado las pequeñas heridas y las contusiones pero me temo que tendrá que estar a si por unos días con la morfina…

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¡Agh Isabella! Maldición ¿Elizabeth? ¿Dónde, que paso con ella? – en ese momento entro como un torbellino chocando con mis piernas llorando, si algo odiaba era ver llorar a alguien y si esa era Elizabeth moría — hey pequeña tranquila, ¿sí? Venga – en ese momento vi su manita estaba vendada, mierda – oh pequeña tranquila quieres que le dé un besito para que no te duela – ella asintió…

-¿Me tlajiste mi paleta payaso? – mierda la paleta…

-¿eh? no porque no encontré pero ahora mismo mando por ella ¿Quieres? ¿Cuántas?...

-¡Así! – me mostro sus manitas formando un numero 10, caminamos fuera de la habitación no dejaría que viera a su madre así de mal, cuando estuvimos a fuera de la casa uno de mis guardias se acerco, era Fred…

\- Mira el va a ir por la paleta ¿Te parece? Solo dile que quieres y él lo traerá…

-¡Sí! Hola Fled, quielo a si de paletas payaso – él me miro como diciendo si en verdad lo hacía, asentí y el solo asintió para retirarse y supongo que ir a comprar, después de entrar nos pusimos a ver la televisión no pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando Fred llego con las paletas, Eli. Salto en mi regazo para tomarlas y empezar a abrir una para comerla, me sorprendía que con tan algo tan insignificante pudiera ser feliz, ella se puso de rodillas y se volteo hacia mí, me quede en una pieza – come – ¡Qué! ¿Qué? – abre la boca y muerde leoncito, ¿Si?...

-Pero es tuya cariño – ella negó – no entonces ¿Para que las pedimos?...

-Es una pala cada quien, una pala ti, pala mami, pala Esme, pala Carlisle, pala Losalie, pala Alice, pala Emmett, pala Jaspel, ¡Pala todos! Ja, ja, ja, ahola come – me puso la paleta en mi boca y abrí para comerla pero la tome y se la di a ella para que comiera también, nos quedamos un momento a si, hasta que empezó a hacer caras ¡Le dolía! – leoncito me duele mi blazo…

-Sí amor lo sé, vamos ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir? ¿Sí?...

-si pelo puedes dolmil conmigo, ¿sí? ¿Como el otlo día? – me iba a volver loco….

-Sí cariño vamos, venga – me enseño sus paletas – al ratito se las entregamos a todos vamos a dormir para que se te vaya el dolor ¿vale? – lo peor era que tenia que darle el medicamento y eso era algo que no iba a querer – cariño tengo que darte el medicamento ¿Te lo vas a tomar?...

-Pelo eso sabe feo, leoncito – tome el bracito medidor y vacié el liquido rosa, vaya esto era nuevo – no edwald, eso sabe feo, no – mierda si algo no soportaba era que llorara y más mi pequeña y que me llamara por mi nombre, eso no lo había hecho desde que me conocía…

-Cariño mira es rosa ¿No te gusta el rosa? es lindo, de todas las princesas les gusta y…

-No, yo no quielo eso sabe feo, no, no, ¡No!…

-Eli, amor ¿sí? mira si te, si te lo tomas te prometo que iremos a donde tú quieras, ¿sí? – se lo pensó por un momento…

-¿A dónde yo quiela? ¿Y tu estalas con migo? – asentí – está bien pelo conste que es a donde yo quiela – para saber a dónde iría pero con tal de que se tomara el medicamento, se lo di y hizo una cara muy rara que me preocupo que lo devolviera junto con la paleta, le di agua y listo, respire tranquilo – ya…

-Ya amor, ven vamos a dormir, voy por tu pijama para que duermas bien, espérame aquí no te vayas a caer ¿Te pongo las caricaturas? – ella asintió, prendí la tele y salí para traer una de las miles de pijamas que Alice había comprado, no me pregunten cuando o cómo pero ella ya las tenia, en el camino me encontré a Esme, me preocupe ¿Isabella se habría puesto mal?…

-Hijo ¿Elizabeth cómo esta? pensé que tendrías problemas para darle el medicamento, vine a ayudarte a dárselo y para ponerle de unas ves el pijama…

-No Esme, ella me extorsiono para que se lo tomara tenia dolor y se lo di, gracias por la pijama, está bien dormirá en mi habitación de todos modos quisiera ver a Isabella ¿Está bien? No sé como agradecerte, todo esto, ya sabes…

-No te preocupes Edward ella esta, bien y me encanta que te lleves muy bien con la pequeña ella no habla mucho con nosotros más que contigo y de Isabella me quedare con ella por si necesita más medicamento o algo no te preocupes…

-¡Oh muchas gracias Esme! – me acerque a ella para abrasarla, el gesto la tomo desprevenida y a mí también no tenia mucho contacto físico con nadie, me separe con una sonrisa de ella – buenas noches Esme, veré a la pequeña, hasta mañana…

\- Hasta mañana hijo descansa igual la pequeña Eli – regrese a la habitación y ella estaba seria, pensé que reiría con los monos que estaban en la pantalla pero no, de pronto vi algo brilloso en su mejilla eran lagrimas. A lo mejor el medicamento no era suficiente pero era una pequeña no tenia porque necesitar más, me acerque a ella para verla rápidamente se aventó a mis brazos para llorar, no sabía que era este dolor que sentía en mi corazón nunca lo había sentido era raro, nuevo, solo no quería que ella sufriera…

-Amor, pequeñita tranquila no llores ¿Qué pasa?...

-Quielo a mi mami, no quielo que le duela su calita – vaya no sabía esto, la tome y me acosté olvidando la pijama, la abrase contra mí, sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa mi pequeña…

-Cariño ¿Qué paso para que mami se lastimara? ¿O tu?...

\- Mami dijo que íbamos a jugal a las escondidas y nos escondeliamos de ti, cuando puso su mano ahí en la leja se lastimo y le dolió mucho y a mí y – apenas y le entendí ya que entre sus sollozos me dijo lo que paso, vaya Isabella ¿Que paso, porque? después de pensar tanto me di cuenta que el pequeño cuerpecito de Eli. Estaba relajado, con su carita un poquito roja pero tranquila ya la aleje y empecé a ponerle la pijama para que durmiera mas cómoda, me cambie yo también y me acosté junto a Eli, solo esperaba que esta noche fuera sin más complicaciones….

.

.

.

Me encontraba en la habitación viendo a Isabella Esme había dicho que hoy por fin le había quitado la sedación lo cual quería decir que despertaría, ella no sentiría más dolor sus heridas estaban curadas al completo, una semana había pasado Carlisle y Esme eran los que se encargaban de cuidarla al igual que yo, no habíamos necesitados un medico teniendo a Carlisle y Esme ella era enfermera y Carlisle un medico por excelencia, vi que empezaba a removerse lentamente se había sentado con los ojos abiertos viendo todo, cuando su mirada se topo con la mía se asusto…

-¡Tu! Yo Edward yo…

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Quieres a Elizabeth?...

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no? ¡Ella es mi vida!…

-¿Sí? Bueno hubieras pensado eso cuando decidiste escapar por la puerta trasera en la barda y chocar con los cables ¿No crees? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, asustada más bien…

-¡Mi pequeña! ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime! – se paro rápidamente pero no tenia fuerzas por lo que casi cae al piso, la sostuve en mis brazos y una corriente subió hasta mi, la mire y sentí que sus ojos me decían mil palabras con tan solo esa mirada, me acerque lentamente a ella no existía nada, no sabía que había a nuestro alrededor solo ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? No podía ser esto, yo no podía pero ¿Que era? Sin más me acerque acortando y posando mis labios en los suyos besándola, pensé que podría rechazarme, golpearme incluso pero en ves de eso me correspondió pero al momento se separo de mi – ¡No! Esto no, yo no, solo quiero ver a mi hija, ¡YA!..

-Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser, me debes una explicación ya, ahora una semana paso y por tu imprudencia ella salió lastimada de un brazo, que no entiendes que solo quiero protegerlas pero todavía no se dé que, solo tú tienes esa respuesta…

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? no sé que es importante para ti…

\- Tu nombre, ¿Por qué eras Marie Black?...

-P…porque Jacob Black era mi marido….

O00oo0o000o0o0o

Tómala barbón. No se esperaban eso de mi ¿Verdad? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten.___

_**Custodio De Amor **_

_**Capitulo 3…**_

CAP. 3. RECUERDOS parte1 POV BELLA …

-¿Por qué? Porque Jacob Black era mi marido…

\- ¿Qué? – Edward estaba más que impresionado con esto, aun no entendía porque le importaba tanto que yo le dijera mis lazos con Jacob ¿Por qué? Me había parado rápido, muy rápido lo cual había tenido consecuencias, no había medido las consecuencias de querer escapar por esa barda, mi pequeña estaría lastimada y no podía verla yo también estaba lastimada, no sabía el tiempo pero supongo que era mucho….

\- S...sí, el era mi esposo, yo…

\- ¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Porque te dejaste? ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué pasa? Tienes que decirme, si no, no veras a Eli. Solo eso Bella, es un trato justo – el maldito sabia como jugar, todo por mi pequeña, si por ella – ¿Isabella?...

-Está bien, yo te diré desde que paso todo – el asintió….

_**Inicio del recuerdo *****….**_

_Forks… Isabella 12 años…_

¡Hoy era un día genial! Había ido con Jake a la Puhs, el tenia 15 a pesar de yo tener 12 íbamos en el mismo grado del instituto, yo iba avanzada por dos cursos, el decía que era una cerebrito pero me encantaba leer, devorar cualquier cosa, papá decía que eso me ayudaba mucho, las hermanas de Jake eran Rachel y Rebeca, las gemelas ellas tenían 18 años, la madre de Jake había muerto al darlo a luz, solo eso sabia y su padre ahora estaba con Sue, me encantaba ir porque me divertía en los acantilados con él a pesar de que sus hermanas junto con Emily y las demás chicas les encantaban peinarse o pintarse incluso las grandes nos enseñaban como besar, a mi no me gustaba nada de eso me encantaba estar con Jake, montando motos o incluso ayudándole a repararlas él era genial con eso, mi padre era muy amigo con Billy el padre de Jake pero desde hace aproximadamente dos o tres meses el no lo visitaba alegando mucho trabajo en la empresa, la verdad es que papá no iba a menudo a ella, lo que pasaba era que se reunía con unos señores Anthony y Elizabeth Mansen, ellos venían o mi padre se reunía con ellos, mi madre me decía que no podía decir nada porque era algo de los grandes, sabía que eso no era pero yo no decía nada a mi me encantaban los libros eso era mi mundo, soñaba con mi castillo mi príncipe azul, que vendría y le pediría a mi padre mi mano y que nos casaríamos, yo con un vestido blanco, personas, pastel uno muy grande y que bailaríamos nuestro primer baile en nuestra noche de bodas seria como una ninfa que amara con locura….. Me encantaba soñar pero era genial, hoy era el último día de vacaciones se habían ido muy rápido estaba ahora en mi cama, mamá me había arropado y abajo los señores Mansen estaban otra ves, había oído que irían a Seattle yo también quería ir pero claro no me dejarían, con mi libro favorito de Romeo y Julieta me dormí pensando en la tragedia del amor….

.

.

.

-¡Pero papá! Quiero ir por favor ¿Sí? Solo no interrumpiré ¿sí? – llevaba como 30 minutos rogando por ir pero en verdad había reconsiderado desistir….

-Cariño en serio no puedes ir, a demás es el primer día de clases tal ves el fin de semana te llevare. Ahora alístate para que te vayas al instituto, bella antes de irte veme en el estudio – resignada subí a mi habitación para lavar mis dientes y cepillar mi cabello, tome mis cosas y fui con mi papá, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, deje mi mochila y corrí a subirme a sus piernas como cuando tenia 5 años, el me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos, era algo que sentía en mi corazón pero era el amor a mi padre él era mi ¡Súper héroe! – Cariño quiero darte algo es muy importante algún día, si no estoy esto será la llave para ti y tu familia. Este pequeño servirá – era una pequeña cadena que colgó de mi cuello adentro tenia una foto de nosotros tres era simplemente hermosa, me encantaba – quiero que nunca te la quites, esto es algo que siempre nos mantendrá juntos….

-Gracias papá ¡Es hermoso, me encanta! y nunca me lo quitare, te quiero mucho papi, gracias….

-Bueno mi pequeña hada, vamos tienes que ir a la escuela, prometo que cuando regrese te traeré un libro para que lo devores en un día ja, ja, ja…

-¡Papá! Pero si, no uno 3 me encantarían tres, ¿sí?...

-Cariño ¿Sabes que me iré a la ruina comprando libros? – hice mi mejor puchero compra libros – hija ok, ok, pero soy feliz con eso andando…

-Te amo papi, nos vemos en la noche – me despedí y salí despidiéndome de mamá y de los señores Mansen, la verdad ir al escuela era más o menos, sin Jake sería un infierno pero él me defendía, me comprendía…

.

.

Llegue a casa, la escuela había sido un infierno, no apresurarse a las cosas eso decía mamá y Jake no había ido, todos me molestaban, la casa estaba a oscuras, eso era raro eran las 3:30 y ¿No habían llegado? Entre y si todo oscuro, se veía hasta tétrico, me daba miedo pero no hice caso, trajine en la cocina para hacerme algo de comer, subí a mi habitación a comer y hacer mis deberes, eran pocos ya que anteriormente las había hecho…

.

Oía un ruido insistente pero tenía sueño no quería despertar, el sonido era ¿Era el timbre? Me pare rápido mis padres no tenían llaves, me había quedado dormida… baje rápido pero en ves de encontrar a papá con una bolsa de libros estaban Sue y Jake que pasaba era tarde ¿Que hacían aquí?...

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sue?...

-Necesito hablar con tigo pequeña, vamos a dentro – me estaba asustando Sue tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, ¿Que pasaba?...

-Jake que pasa me asustas…

\- Bella tus padres, tus padres…

\- ¿¡Qué pasa con ellos?! ¡Jake dime!...

-Ellos tuvieron un…un accidente en la carretera y…

-¡QUÉ! ¿Mis padres? ¿Están cómo? llévame Jake, llévame a…a al hospital, q...quiero verlos por favor ¡Jacob llévame! – no entendía por qué no me llevaba ¿Qué pasaba? Quería ver a mis padres, ellos estaban bien, tenían que estarlo…

-Bella yo lo siento pero mi padre se está haciendo cargo de todo, ellos…ellos fueron sepultados Bells, no te encontraba fue rápida su muerte y quedaron irreconocibles – en ese momento mi mundo dejo de existir poco a poco, la luz que existía se fue, el calor desapareció, todo, solo quede en un fondo negro donde no había nadie acompañándome, simplemente yo sola….

_**Fin del recuerdo ***….**_

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! Hey nena, cariño aquí estoy, shh, tranquila, shh, aquí estoy ya paso, ya paso, no llores ya tranquila — toque mis mejillas y ahí estaban las lagrimas, agua salada, cayendo por mis mejillas, tenia 10 años que yo no lloraba…

-Yo no lloro, no, no puedo hacerlo, no eso ya no es para, me vuelve vulnerable y…

-Shh, hey cariño es normal que llores son los recuerdos de tu padre, te entiendo, yo…. Es normal ¿sí? Solo sácalo,….

-¡¿Es que tu no lo entiendes!? No puedo llorar, tengo diez años sin hacerlo, ni cuando me entere de que ellos habían muerto ese día decidí no llorar y lo he hecho, no me entiendes, no sabes lo que es, no me entiendes…

-Tranquila, venga hay que calmarnos para que vayamos con Eli. ¿Sí? Podemos dejar esos recuerdos para más tarde y…

-¡No! ¿Querías saber porque me cambie mi nombre no? Eso es lo que te diré – no lo deje hablar simplemente seguí hablando yo…

_**Inicio del recuerdo****….**_

Me cambie como una zombi sin saber nada, Jake había insistido en ir a su casa, su padre nos vería ahí, Sue me preparo un té y me lo tome en estado medio, no sabía ni que pasaba solo que estaba en otro lugar sin mis padres, después de una hora o dos Billy llego con dos pequeñas urnas, me las tendió simplemente las lleve a mi pecho él y Jake salieron, Sue me tendió un rosario y me enseño a rezar por el descanso de mis padres ¿En qué momento me quede dormida? No sé, simplemente veía los días pasar, empaque todas mis cosas, como mi ropa, zapatos, algunas joyas que papá me había comprado, libros y cosas así pero nada más, lo demás lo vendieron Billy me había dicho que papá tenia muchas deudas y con eso las pagaría, me sentí tan mal, el nunca me dijo nada, me quedaba sola sin nadie, simplemente donde nadie me quería no encajaba en ningún lugar, no tenía ni forma ni valor, después de un mes regrese por completo a las clases y me olvide de todo, solo me dedique a estudiar pero un día en clases una señorita me intercepto, era una trabajadora social, ella me dijo que tenia que acompañarla, yo fui con ella ¿Que podía perder? No tenia quien se preocupara, me llevaron a una casa hogar me quede ahí una noche hasta que Billy fue, el movió papeles, firmas de todo y después de una semana de estar en esa casa el regreso y pase a ser Marie Black, el me adopto como su hija para que yo pudiera salir, me sentí muy agradecida con él. Jake volvió hacer el mismo, trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, los meses pasaron hasta que cumplí 13 años, mi cumpleaños lo pase sola ya que todos estaban en el festejo de Sam y Emily, yo me quede a parte en la playa cerca de un acantilado uno de los que los más grandes saltaban, siempre pensé que si saltaba alto podría ver a mis padres, ellos se encontraban en el cielo podía verlos, a si que ese día lo hice salte ¡No me importo nada! Pero la marea era fuerte a sí que me arrastro me golpee la espalda tragando agua, en ese momento pensé que morir también era doloroso hasta ese momento no vi lo que en realidad quería hacer, eso era morir, nadie me esperaba, nadie se daría cuenta de mi falta pero antes de poder usar todo mi suministro de aire sentí una mano en mi abdomen ¡Jake me estaba salvando! Y lo odie por hacerlo ¿Quien se creía él para hacerlo?...

-¿Qué haces, Bella? ¡Dios Bells! ¡¿Estás loca?! – ¿Quién era él? tosí un poco antes de hablar, la sal me lastimaba...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Déjame, te odio porque? ¡Quería morirme!...

-¿Por qué? ¿Dios Bells, que sería de mi si tú no estás? ¿Bells no piensas en nadie más que en ti?...

-¿Qué?...

-Lo que oyes Bells, yo… te quiero, tu eres importante para mí, eres una pequeña luz que ilumina mi vida…

-¿Porque ahora, eh? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar? No le importo a nadie Jake, perdí a mis padres, lo único que me quedaba…

-No, no, Bells yo te quiero, yo te necesito aquí a mi lado ¿Pero cómo podía acercarme a ti? Soy mayor que tu por 3 años, ¿Cómo podría iniciar una relación con tigo? tengo 15 años tu 13, Bella te amo y no puedo ocultarlo más, ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo – en ese momento no supe que hacer simplemente vi como su rostro se acerco al mío juntando nuestros labios, un beso ¡Mi primer beso! Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo solo me deje llevar, al cavo de unos minutos Jake se separo de mi sonriéndome, sentí el amor que él decía tener por mí y me sentí grande porque podía ser que yo ya no estuviera sola, solo me abrace a él – shh, tranquila, te quiero Bella intentémoslo juntos te ayudare a estar bien ¿sí? — no supe porque, simplemente dije lo que mi cerebro quiso decir…

-Sí Jake, te quiero...

.

.

\- ¡Feliz primer aniversario amor! – si hoy cumplíamos 1 año de ser novios, Billy no mostro ningún sentimiento alguno por lo que Jake y yo hacíamos, un año muy rápido, actuábamos como una pareja en realidad, Billy nunca estaba y Jake y yo estábamos en el instituto, me sentía feliz aunque algo me faltaba mis padres, como siempre él era muy detallista esta ves me había regalado una pulsera tallada en madera era hermosa, yo le había comprado un estéreo para su coche, que el mismo había arreglado, hoy iríamos a cenar y pasear por la playa era simplemente perfecto.,…

-No te hubieras molestado Jake pero gracias es hermoso ¿Estás listo para al rato?...

-Sobre eso, Bells amor lo siento no podre ir, lo siento deberás, mi padre necesita que vaya con él a un asunto de no sé qué cosas y bueno sabes que no comparto muchas cosas con él, bueno yo…

-No te preocupes Jake, ¿sí? Podemos cenar o ir a la playa otro día, será igual de importante no te preocupes…

-Gracias amor, eres la mejor – la verdad no podía decir nada el siempre buscaba la forma de agradar a su padre pero él nunca lo tomaba en cuenta, cuando su madre lo dio a luz tubo muchas complicaciones y murió ese fue el detonante para que Jake fuera para su padre algo inhumano, por eso si tenia que ir lo comprendía….

-¿Quieres comer algo? Te sirvo y…

\- No, no, comeré con mi padre ya sabes, me voy desde ahora te amo Bells, nos vemos en la noche — me despedí de él con un beso, ahora iría a la playa para pensar un rato, para despejarme…

.

.

_._

_**2 años después **_

No sé porque Jake me había citado ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan misterioso? No lo sabía pero desde hace unos meses a si se portaba ahora 3 años habían pasado, llevaba con Jake 3 años el me trataba amablemente, me cuidaba, yo no había entrado a la universidad Billy decía que eso no era para mí, mejor quedarme en casa para aprender hacer una mujer para cuando mi marido llegara a casa supiera atenderlo, no ponía objeciones ¿Quién era yo? No tenia un trabajo estable ni mucho menos, a veces trabajaba en una librería pero no era algo seguro para mi, así que lo que se decía eso se hacía y yo tenia que obedecer…

\- ¿Bella? Se te hará tarde hija vamos y suerte – la mire raro ¿Que era esto? Cuando llegue a la playa donde me había citado, era una parte donde tenia partes techadas y podías estar sin problemas de que lloviera o el aire molestara al que estaba en esa parte, se veían unas velas y demás iluminado, el había organizado una cena romántica, era lindo…

-¿Jake? ¿Jacob? – de pronto lo sentí detrás de mi…

-¡Sorpresa! Bienvenida Bella…

-¿Q…que es todo esto? ¿Jake?...

\- Es un detalle para ti amor, quiero darte algo y que mejor forma que una cena para los dos solos, casi no tenemos tiempo así que aquí estamos, siéntate amor…

-Muchas gracias pero no te hubieras molestado, es lindo de tu parte Jake – cenamos con temas de conversación livianos, tomaron de las copas con champaña, postre todo era hermoso, el lo había hecho se había esforzado, cuando se terminaba su postre, lo vio pararse y jalar la silla para quedar de frente a ella, ahogue un grito cuando lo vi inclinarse ante mí en su mano tenia una cajita de raso roja, adentro de ella había un anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa piedra – Jake…

-Shh, Bella te amo, tenemos 3 años compartiendo nuestras ilusiones, sueños, quiero ser tu hombre, ¿Bella quieres casarte con migo? – este era un gran paso a dar pero teníamos 3 años juntos, era un paso que solo faltaba para dar…

-Sí quiero Jake…

-Me haces el hombre más feliz, gracias….

-Gracias a ti, amor – nunca le decía amor a Jake, no se me sentí raro pero ahora seriamos marido y mujer…

\- Quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible ¿Te parece por lo civil? Después con más calma planearemos la boda por la iglesia ¿Te parece?...

-¿En una semana? ¿T…te parece?...

-¡Perfecto! Te amo Bells….

.

.

.

\- Bells tenemos que hacer una despedida, te casas por lo civil, no importa, es hora de hacer un festejo, tú te encargas de la fiesta y – ella empezó a dar órdenes yo solo escuchaba, no sabía tanto tenia 16 años, todo paso muy deprisa para ser en tan solo una semana, Sue y Emily fueron como mis testigos y Sam y Billy de Jake, los demás chicos y chicas de la manada fueron, organizaron una comida para todos pero parecía que era para un ejército, me encantaba compartir con ellos pero en realidad me sentía vacía, sabes me imaginaba una boda en un castillo típico de princesas, que mi vestido fuera de tela satinada, que tuviera cortes, no sé y debajo de él una gran sorpresa de encajes para mi futuro marido pero nada de eso sucedió, terminando de la fiesta Jake estaba tomado, decir que mi noche de bodas fue como la imaginaba no es decir mucho, sentir los besos con sabor a alcohol, que no termináramos bien y el ya estuviera roncando pero era una chiquilla que no sabía que pasaba, fue normal o eso creo…

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron no tuvimos luna de miel porque Jake y su padre tenían un trabajo no sabía a ciencia cierta que clase pero yo no tenia derecho a preguntar ¿Lo único bueno? Era que no vivía con Billy si no que ya tenia mi casa a parte con mi esposo, mi trabajo era limpiar, tener ropa limpia, casa arreglada, estar presentable y la comida echa como también estar a disposición de mi marido, eses fueron los meses después de casarme, hasta que – no podía contarle que… eso jamás el me odiaría ¿Pero que te importa lo que Edward piense? No eso jamás se lo diré — decidieron irse de viaje si eso, pero antes de irnos escuche una conversación entre Jake y su padre por eso mismo decidí irme, ponía en riesgo…

_**Fin del recuerdo***…**_

-¿Una conversación? ¿Pero entonces por eso es que escapaste?...

-Sí y si me dejaras terminar te diría, ¿No crees?...

-Lo siento…

_**Inicio del recuerdo (continuación) ****…**_

Me escondí detrás de la puerta escuchando era la primera ves que Jake traía a alguien a casa a parte de su padre, estaban Billy, Jake un hombre rubio James creo y otros mas que no veía bien ni me esforcé en verlos, ya que me podían ver, hablaban de mi….

_**Conversación…******_

_-Jacob tienes que tener en cuenta que no podemos seguir a si, el idiota murió, ¿Qué hacemos?..._

_-Billy. No podemos seguir a si ¿Entiendes? La chica no nos sirve para nada, es necesario deshacernos de ella, cuanto antes…_

_-Y tenemos que buscar la llave, ¡Ya, maldición! ¿El 'Jefe' no dejo nada? ¿Billy de que jodidos te sirvió estar cerca de él? Ja' al último murió por pura diversión al igual que Mansen…._

Me quede de piedra ellos hablaban de Masen ¿Los señores Masen? Entonces mis padres, ellos lo habían matado, Dios, no termine de escuchar corrí a mi habitación rápidamente y me encerré después de 2 horas Jake entro diciéndome que se iría pero me hice la dormida él no se preocupaba ya por mí, a si que no le importo, cuando oí el coche que aceleraba corrí a la sala quería salir de ahí pero me encontré en la mesa muchos papeles, los leí papá me había enseñado algunas cosas así que si entendía, había contratos de entregas, pasaportes de Jake con varios nombres, de su padre, y el mío con mi nombre Isabella Swan, pasaporte, acta de nacimiento, todo, el de ahora Marie Black, tome mis documentos junto con un fajo de dinero de la caja fuerte que estaba abierta pero ahí había algo mas, una acta de divorcio para mí, la saque y la firme eso es lo que él quería, tome una mochila para que no se notara que llevaba cosas o que me iba, metí algunas cosas y salí, por suerte no había nadie…

.

Unos días después estaba en Nueva York, había comprado un pasaje para haya, conseguí a un abogado, le conté la historia y bueno cambie mi nombre a Marie Dewey, el nombre de soltera de mi madre, la historia y papeles decía que mi madre había muerto en un accidente, eso era técnicamente cierto y bueno tenia 17 años casi 18 nadie podía decirme nada, mientras bueno no buscara trabajo donde me pidieran papeles hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a si que con el dinero que había tomado de Jake me establecí temporalmente ahí, rente un piso mientras mis papeles podían ponerse en curso para después comprarlo, casi no salía por miedo a que me pidieran un documento, a si estuve un mes, nunca tuve problemas con la comida o algo a si, cuando cumplí los 18 años fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, fue enterarme que estaba embarazada, un día antes había tenido un desmayo nadie me ayudo simplemente me desmaye y desperté después, vomite todo el día sin comer algo y me maree, yo no podía saber por medio de mi regla cada mes causado por un retraso ya que yo soy muy irregular a sí que una prueba con un medico basto para que ese fuera mi regalo mas grande, con más razón lo oculte el no podía encontrarme, me quitaría a mi bebe, nos mataría, a si que conseguí un trabajo en una clínica como secretaria me ayudo mucho saber algo del tema y compre el piso donde vivía, se podría decir que mi vida iba viento en popa pero al quinto mes tuve que huir de nuevo me tope a Jake, el no me vio pero eso quería decir o que me seguía ya, o el estaba en la misma cuidad por las mismas razones que yo huyendo, a si que puse en venta el piso y salí de ahí, me costó venderlo pero lo logre, me establecí en Seattle una ves vendido el piso en Nueva York, ahí tuve a mi bebe, ahí termine una carrera como enfermera y es de lo que trabajaba pero la vida nunca es fácil saber que alguien está detrás de ti es feo, siempre andaba cuidándome, solo cuando veía a mi hija después de dejarla en la guardería podía respirar, solo cuando caía la noche y estaba en mi piso podía dormir, cuando Eli. Cumplió 2 años me mude aquí, nuevo nombre, aspecto y una hija, mi casa es cerca del bosque, nadie puede pasar por ahí, difícilmente me podían encontrar pero quien iba a saber que lo lograrían pensaba que él me había olvidado, pensé que él no buscaría mas pero me equivoque…

_**Fin del recuerdo****….**_

-Y nunca sabrás lo realmente agradecida que estoy con tigo por lo que hiciste…

-Bella yo nunca pensé que lo que me has contado, yo lo siento, porque ellos – de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro una chica creo era Alice, si era ella señalo a Edward con el dedo y empezó a gritonearle era gracioso ver, ella era pequeña como un duende y él un gran gigante guapo, musculoso y atractivo y te callas Bella por Dios no puedes pensar a si de él…

-Tú, me escucharas te guste o no ¿Cómo puedes tener a Bella a si? No ha comido, está cansada y tú que Bella – la mire dios ahora que – ven conmigo, Elizabeth esta en el comedor cenando, bueno apenas empezamos, baja con migo – yo mire a Edward en tal caso él era el que daba las órdenes ¿no? – ¿Edward? Mi paciencia no es mucha,…

-Duende, duende, Bella no importa seguiremos mañana vamos a comer Eli. De seguro se preguntara a donde estoy o mejor querrá saber si dormiremos juntos, como todos los días – lo mire sin entender, ¿Dormir? ¿Juntos todos los días?...

-¿Perdón?...

\- Elizabeth duerme con Edward si vieras, te mostrare fotos ¡Son tan monos! – no entendía que quería decir. Elizabeth si era cierto no podía dormir sola, tenia su habitación pero nunca dormía en ella, solo cuando Peter se quedaba con ella y eso si es que yo llegaba hacer una guardia pero a él lo conocía, a él no lo conocía, no escuche lo que decía Alice, solo me quede parada a mitad de la puerta ¿Por qué hacia esto? – ¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?...

-Porque mi – en ese momento una pequeña mancha rosa apareció frente a mí, mi pequeña, traía un hermoso vestido rosa con unas valerinas a juego lo único que la opacaba era esa escayola en su hermoso y pequeño bracito, Dios mi pequeña y todo por mi jodida culpa, me hinque para abrir mis brazos y estrecharla contra mi – mi vida, mi pequeñita, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón, fui una tonta por hacerte esto, lo siento tanto, perdona a tu madre que es una estúpida, perdón, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – me pare y la cargue entre mi cadera, para acomodarla mejor pero no recordaba que de ese lado estaba herida a sí que hice una mueca de dolor, Edward enseguida se acerco a nosotras…

-Dámela, estas lastimada, puedes lastimarte mas —¿Qué se creía él para decirme que hacer?...

\- Aléjate de nosotras ahora, se como cargar a mi hija….

-¿Mami te duele? Estoy bien no te pleocupes, ahola tu eles la que tiene que cuidalte, leoncito solo me ha cuidado, mami, te quielo mucho, mucho – mi pequeña se abrazo a mí pero Edward seguía con los brazos extendidos ¿Que le pasaba?...

\- ¿Mi amor, puedes ir abajo con Alice? Ahora bajo para que comamos, ¿sí?...

-Si mami, tía Alice ¿Tu comelas? – Alice entendió y se la llevo para que hablara con Edward…

\- Ahora sí, solo te voy a pedir algo. Me pediste que te contara todo sobre mi estúpido pasado, te eh contado parte de él – el abrió los ojos, eso no debí de haber dicho – mi vida no era perfecta pero hacia lo posible para que la de Eli. Lo fuera, ella no tiene porque saber los problemas mios o lo que pasa a su alrededor ¿Entiendes? Y más no tienes derecho a venir y decirme como tratar a mi hija que hacer con ella, porque tu no estuviste cuando nació, cuando me entere que la esperaba a un si no fue de la mejor forma, cuando supe que era una pequeña niña que no sabía en el mundo al que se enfrentaría, cuando me daban los antojos, cuando quería matar a alguien a causa de las hormonas o cuando los dolores me dieron y estuve sola en una sala de parto o cuando lloraba y no sabía qué hacer porque me falto mi madre desde muy temprana edad, o se enfermaba o cuando tuvimos que cambiar de cuidad por huir de su propio padre ¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – a este momento mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y mis piernas no aguantaron mas caí de rodillas, porque él se tomaba esos derechos, ella era mía – no sabes nada – sentí sus brazos rodearme y consolarme, me sentía mal y aunque sonara absurdo me sentía protegida con él a mi lado, a si como estaba abrazándome, sentía la seguridad que un día el me habían quitado cuando más la necesitaba…

-Shh nena nunca quise tomar esas atribuciones o derechos, nunca, me oíste pero ella se hace querer, te juro que nuca quise hacerlo pero ella se metió en mi piel, nunca me imagine cuidando a alguien pequeño pero lo hice, me gusta hacerlo, ella me ha cambiado, te juro que soy un puto cabrón que nunca mira a nadie más que a él pero ella, Elizabeth me hace cambiar, ella saca lo mejor de mí eso que nunca eh querido dar a demostrar, d…desde, hace mucho tiempo – sabia que el mentía en algo, que él no quería decirme y podía haberle dicho pero si yo misma le ocultaba cosas ¿Como le diría que fuera sincero con migo?...

\- Es que no quiero que ella de alguna manera se vaya de mi, ella es mía, no quiero que nadie me la quite y de pronto todo se altera en su pequeño mundo, no quiero Edward, por favor – nunca había llorado desde hace 10 años, ahora lloraba pero sentía que mi alma se liberaba al contrario de ese día en el que Jake me dio la noticia de mis padres y me cerré en un mundo de tinieblas…

-Nena, shh tranquila ¿sí? Si quieres yo me alejo de ustedes no volveré a estar cerca solo para lo más n…

-¡No! digo no – eso había sonado muy fuerte y desesperado – q…quiero decir y…ya s…sabes puedes estar a demás esta es tu casa y…

-No, es casa de Esme y Carlisle, mi casa es otra esta cerca pero me gusta estar aquí, mira olvidemos eso ¿sí? Vamos a comer antes de que esa pequeña duende regrese, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes desde ahora en adelante…

-Gracias – sin más me abrazo y me sentí cuidada, protegida, nos separamos y caminamos hacia la parte de abajo, cuando llegamos todos estaban en el comedor, me sentía intimidada, mi pequeña estaba sentada en las piernas de un hombre que era extremadamente grande, parecía tomar esteroides, ella le daba de comer a él y él a ella, se veía bien, mi hija no tenia muchas figuras del sexo contrario, me sentía mal al ver de lo que privaba a mi hija pero él me había hecho daño a mí y se lo haría a su hija, no podía, no…

\- ¡Hey Bella! Despertaste pequeña durmiente vamos tienes que tener hambre esas comidas por sonda no son ni la mitad de agradables que la real, auch ¿Rosie?...

\- Cállate Emmett, Bella siéntate cariño, Elizabeth a empezado ya, bueno todos pero anda – mire a Edward que se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en mi baja espalda para guiarme a un lugar me acerco la silla a lo cual Emmett silbo y recibió otro zape de Rosalie y yo me sonroje…

-No le hagas caso es por naturaleza un idiota, y…

-¡Dijiste una mala palabla Edwald! – oh Dios…

-¿Perdón? Haber Elizabeth yo digo un montón de veces una mala palabra ¿y?...

-Me debes un dolal ¿Veldad mami? – Eli. Amor cállate, en este momento todos me miraban a mi…

\- Sí, nosotros tenemos una regla en casa no decir malas palabras, porque si no me deberás un dólar, eso paso a raíz de que mi amigo Peter decía malas palabras junto a su novia y bueno la primera palabra de Elizabeth fue una, por eso la regla, mala palabra un dólar lo siento…

-Ok, entonces ten – saco de su billetera uno de a 20 y se lo tendió a Elizabeth que sonrió y le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla…

-¿Vaya tengo que decir malas palabras para recibir un beso a si Eli.? — me sorprendí cuando Edward a mi lado decía algo a si, a demás de que no le decía Elizabeth como los demás si no Eli. Y ella no le gustaba que le dijeran así, era raro…

-Nop leoncito – se bajo del regazo de Emmett y corrió hacia Edward para trepar por sus piernas y darle un beso muy tronado – ¡Listo!...

-Oye ese beso fue mejor que él mío – a si se la pasaron entre bromas mientras Esme servía la comida me pare para ayudarle pero desecho mi ayuda, nunca había tenido una gran familia, cuando mis padres éramos los 3 y cuando Jake éramos muchos pero en realidad no los sentía como a mi familia me sentía vacía, ahora parecía que en verdad formaba parte de ella, que esta era la familia que merecía pero ellos no lo eran, esa era mi realidad, trataba de reír porque suficiente dolor le había dado a mi pequeña con el brazo pero me sentía rota, que ¿Pasaría ahora?….

POV EDWARD...

Veía a Bella feliz con mi familia, desde que habíamos hablado arriba me sentía como una mierda ella había sufrido mucho ¿Pero ahora? Veía la gran mujer que era y aquí conviviendo con mi familia era simplemente como quería que fuera, sabía que era una estupidez pero ella me hacía que sintiera cosas que no había sentido más, de pronto su sonrisa ya no llegaba a sus ojos pero yo haría lo que fuera por volverla a ver sonreír hasta encontrar ese brillo en su mirada…

\- ¿Edward? Necesitamos hablar…

O00o0o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o

Ok este capítulo es largo jajaja pero es que me excedí perdón bueno ¿Qué piensan? Mal, bien, vulturis, comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten.___

_**Custodio De Amor **_

_**Capitulo 4…**_

CAP. 4 NO ES POSIBLE…. POV EDWARD.

_**¡Querido Edward!...**_

_**Espero te encuentres muy bien, la verdad es que eh pensado mucho en ti, no digo más, solo es para informarte de nuestro arribo a Forks ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? Después de todo si llego por allá, sabes que el frio no es lo mío pero me han dicho que estas ahora ahí, así que espero me vayas a recoger al aeropuerto, llego la semana próxima a las 9 de la noche mi vuelo es tardío, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, con mucho cariño Tanya…**_

_**P.D. van mis padres y mis hermanas, espero contar con un hospedaje….**_

_**Bay… Denaly…**_

…

\- Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible? Carlisle tenemos a Bella aquí, ¡Dios! si ella se cruzan ¿Sabes lo que pasara? ¡Black lo sabrá!...

-Tranquilo hijo, mira Bella no puede enterarse de nada, ellas llegan como dice la carta al anochecer Bella puede quedarse aquí como si nada al último momento en la tarde las llevas a la cabaña, ahí pueden quedarse las dos o los 3 si Tanya pide algo se le dará la hospitalidad será en esta casa, tu puedes quedarte con ellas en la cabaña, les pedirás que no salgan por nada, podemos llevarlas por el camino que está escondido, le será muy difícil regresar o salir por él, Tanya no se quedara mucho a lo sumo una semana o algunos días, podemos adelantar el viaje, no se lo veremos,…

-Carlisle ¡Por Dios! Si ellas se llegaran a topar, ¡Dios no quiero ni imaginarlo, y ellas sufrirán! No quiero eso…

\- Edward ¿Qué pasa? Te conozco, dime ¿Pasa algo con esa muchacha?...

-¡No! Si, no sé Carlisle, no sé lo que pasa, me siento confundido ¿Sabes? Ella ha sufrido mucho, quiero protegerla de todo lo que pueda lastimarla...

\- ¿Qué paso Edward, tengo entendido que has hablado con ella, no es a si?...

\- Si, ella estuvo casada con Black – le conté todo a Carlisle o bueno lo que Bella me había contado esto era algo que quería evitar para ella, Carlisle se sorprendió de todo, lo poco que le dije y comprendió más a Bella, desde un punto de vista más especifico sabíamos que faltaban cosas, sabíamos que ella escondía cosas para mantenerse a salvo pero desde ahora yo sería quien la ayudara la protegiera en contra de quien fuera — espero me entiendas, por eso quiero protegerla, por ahora haremos lo que me has dicho, en caso de que ella me cuente más te lo diré…

-Sabe que cuentas con todo el apoyo de todos, la ayudaremos y descifraremos lo que pasa aquí, con todos Edward y siento mucho lo de ellos…

-No tiene caso hablar más, iré haber que pasa, cualquier cosa mantenme informado – salí de ahí sin decir más, me preocupaba Tanya era capaz de cosas con tal de tener una oportunidad con migo, como si eso fuera a pasar, cuando entre a la sala no había nadie y los coches no estaban por lo que podía ver, subí a la habitación dónde Bella estaba pero no había nadie, se escuchaba la regadera y las risas de mi pequeña Eli, si porque en estos días era _MI_ pequeña, sabía que era peligroso involucrarme pero era imposible no hacerlo, ella se había metido en mi piel y no podría sacarla de ahí tan fácilmente, me había sentado en la cama, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió…

-¡Ah! – Me pare en seguida, Bella tenia una mano en el pecho por el susto – ¡Dios Edward! Me has asustado, no sabía que estabas aquí…

-¿Mami, ya? Quielo il con ¡Leoncito! — la pequeña corrió hacia mi envuelta en un albornoz de su tamaño y eso era obra solamente de mi hermana Alice, ¿Quien más? De pronto sentí las manos de ella en mis ojos ¿Pero qué? – leoncito no puedes ver a mi mami tapate, ella esta desnuda y eso no se hace – me reí un poco por sus palabras pero entonces ella también estaba desnuda debajo del albornoz, al igual que Bella y eso me causo diferentes tipos de nervios, nunca había tenido una pequeña desnuda o casi en mis brazos y eso era una falta de respeto para ella, al igual que pensar en Bella de esa forma me ponía…. mejor le paramos a los pensamientos por aquí…

-He yo lo siento Eli cariño cerrare los ojos ¿sí ? Para que puedas ir con tu mami y te vistan, las llevare a un lugar muy especial — a trompicones salí del cuarto, con la respiración agitada y en mal momento ya que Emmett estaba afuera de esta…

-vaya, vaya si Eddie no pierde el tiempo ¿No es a si? Pero que sois un ¡Pervertido! Ja, ja, ja…

-¡Cállate Emmett! Eli. Estaba ahí dentro ¿Cómo crees que haría algo de tal magnitud? Mejor dime ¿Dónde están todos?...

\- Alice y Jasper fueron a comprar algunas cosa para mañana, Esme y Carlisle no lo sé creo que estarán en sus habitaciones ya sabes y…

-Emmett no creo que quiera saber que hacen ellos cuando están solos…

-Ok, ok, Ros y yo iremos a ver algo que ella quiere no me preguntes que no lo sé, solo vine por su cazadora y tu romeo te quedas solo, no quiero que perviertas a la pequeñita o más bien a ninguna de las dos, a si que bay – quise lanzarle algo pero el ya había corrido por las escaleras, termine en la sala viendo que hacer pero pensar en Bella era imposible, tenía que sacarla de mi mente ¡ya! Me termine parando para preparar una canasta llena de comida y poder llevarla a dónde íbamos, cuando termine escuche unos pasos provenientes de la escalera y me acerque a ella, si quería dejar de pensar en ella, Bella no lo ponía muy fácil que digamos, un jean pegado a esas curvas y caderas, una blusa azul eléctrico que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, unas valerinas a juego, mi corazón no latía con normalidad, mi princesa venia con un atuendo parecido pero en color morado y con tenis y chaqueta…

\- ¡Estamos listas!...

-Si eso veo princesa, ¿Vamos pequeña? — ella se aventó a mis brazos para que la cargara veía a Bella que nos observaba con mucha atención, ¿Me preguntaba que pensaba?...

-¿A dónde vamos leoncito?...

-Es una sorpresa – ella frunció el ceño ante eso…

-No me gustan las solplesas, ni a mi mami – mire a Bella pero ella se veía normal, ¿En serio no le gustaban?...

-Bueno andando – ella no dijo nada, a si que nos metimos al volvo para emprender el viaje, me encantaba esto sin verlo me gustaba, cuando llegamos al final del camino me miraron extrañadas – vamos hay que caminar, andando…

-¿Es mucho? Edward debes saber que yo bueno no soy principalmente una muy buena caminadora, soy un poco muy torpe…

-No te preocupes yo te sostendré, ¿ok? – después de eso me colgué las cosas y caminamos. Eli. Iba muy contenta caminando y saltando delante de nosotros, en una de las ocasiones Bella piso mal y estuvo a punto de caer por lo que la había tomando del brazo , desde ese momento mi mano reposaba en su espalda guiándola, sentía unas pequeñas descargas que no eran normales, unos minutos antes de llegar ya podía ver a donde las había traído, esperaba que les gustara – bueno aquí es – dije cuando quite unas ramas que servían como cortina para no ver fácilmente, ellas se quedaron calladas, eso me preocupo a lo mejor no les gustaba ¿No?...

-¡Es helmoso, me encanta! Mami es helmoso ¿Veldad?...

-Si amor es hermoso, Edward esto es fantástico, no sabía que podría haber algo a si aquí en Forks…

-Bueno yo tampoco, lo encontré me encanta venir aquí desde hace mucho, es mi lugar especial quería compartirlo con ustedes…

-Mucha gracias por compartirlo con nosotras – no sé cómo o porque o ¿sÍ? Pero Bella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes siquiera de poder preverlo la tome y dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos dándole un beso, me esperaba que ella me rechazara pero eso no paso, en realidad nos separamos por una pequeña de un metro, ya decía yo que las pequeñas eran algo latosas Alice era a si – Edward esto, esto no puede ser, yo no soy buena para ti, lo siento…

-Bella yo – ella negó y se fue a sentar a dónde Eli. Estaba llegue con ellas, sabía que algo me ocultaba y lo descubriría, la deseaba pero sabía que ella construía barreras para no dejar entrar a nadie – princesa, podemos jugar aquí hay algunas cosas con las cuales podemos usar para algo, vamos…

-¡Sí! Vamos – caminamos hasta donde estaban los columpios de cuerdas la verdad me encantaban estos tenían años que los había construido, cuando…aleje esos pensamientos ellos no tenían cavidad aquí, no cuando mi pequeña estaba aquí, de pronto recordé lo que había en el gran árbol, no sabía cómo pude haberlo olvidado ¡La casa del árbol!...

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Te gustan las casas en los arboles?...

-¿No sé qué es eso? — le tape los ojos y la lleve al gran árbol, tenia una gran casa del árbol ahí, la había construido y me traía muchos recuerdos pero sabía que ella le daría un buen uso – ¡Woo! ¿Eso es una casa en el albol?,..

-Sí ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — ella apareció corriendo y vio la casa quedo sorprendida con ella, yo sabía que le gustaría…

-¡Edward! ¿Eso es una casa? Es hermosa, yo siempre quise una pero nuca pude hacerla – mi pequeña Bella, ahora era pequeña Bella y con un _MI_ incluido...

\- Es mía, la construí hace ya años ¿Vamos te parece? Eli. Podemos decorarla como a ti te parezca de hecho podemos ir por todas las cosas y…

-¿Edward? – la mire ¿Porque me interrumpía? – Eli. Amor ¿Puedes ir a jugar? Solo no te alejes vale – ella asintió cuando se fue Bella hablo con migo – bueno ahora sí, Edward estoy retenida si te das cuenta no podemos salir a si como así, no te preocupes se le pasara – pero a mí no, quise decirle a mi me encantaba verla sonreír y si la casa lo hacía lo haría, nos sentamos en el pasto cuando Bella empezó a sacar las cosas para preparar los emparedados y pudiéramos comer, saco todo me paso uno junto a una soda, esto se sentía raro, no sabía porque era como antes yo lo hacía, solo que ahora ellas estaban aquí, el lugar tenia más luz y no estaba…solo, había dejado mi emparedado en la servilleta junto a la soda antes de que Eli. Se lanzara a mis brazos riendo, me encantaba era mi corazón latía con más fuerza y se sentía bien – Eli. Amor tranquila deja a Edward comer…

-Nop, él no come yo le doy de comel ¿Veldad Edwald? – había puesto una carita tipo Alice, nota mental no dejar que se quede con Alice mas tiempo del necesario….

-Si cariño, tú me darás de comer, adelante – y si bueno después de una hora estaba con la camisa sucia, un poco mojada de soda, pan por todos lados y creo que excepto en mi boca pero … Inmensamente feliz, me había divertido como nunca…

-Listo, el bebe ya comió ¡Sí! ¿Puedo il a jugal? Ahí – señalo las raíces de un árbol, Bella asintió y Eli. Corrió hacia ahí…

-No debes dejar que haga lo que quiera Edward, ella es así, creo que nunca ah tenido con quien descargar su energía triple '_A'_ lo siento…

-Yo no – ella me miro raro – no, mira ella es una preciosa niña, nunca me había divertido así, no lo sé desde años y Eli lo consigue en minutos, no te preocupes es ropa, se compra o se lava pero ahora dime sobre ti Bella ¿Que te gusta?...

-¿A mí? — yo asentí – ¿El chocolate? No lo sé Edward, a mi no me gustan muchas cosas, me gustaban los libros pero no se dejaron de hacerlo…

-¿Por qué decidiste estudiar enfermería?...

-No lo sé, encontré un trabajo cuando estaba embarazada y tenia que ver con eso, cuando Eli nació decidí estudiar eso por las noches se me hacía más fácil, a demás necesitaba la paga ¿Pero y tú? Solo te dedicas a raptar personas o ¿Hay algo más por ahí?…

-No en realidad soy médico Ginecostetra, me gradué con honores…

\- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? No te veo de bata blanca o atendiendo a mujeres que tengas que meterles mano…

-Ja, ja, ja, eso se oye raro ¿Sabes? Aunque mis pacientes concurrentemente se sienten mal, ya sabes – le dije presumiendo, ella rodo los ojos, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me conto sobre el embarazo de Eli me encantaba saber de ella, después de mucho ella vino muy cansada y se subió a mi regazo, me encantaba que hiciera eso, ella era mi pequeña y la cuidaría porque me apetecía, porque podía, porque la quería, Bella me miraba atentamente como acariciaba a Eli - mmm será mejor si nos vamos ¿No? Para que descanse, creo que le hizo bien salir…

-Sí, si quieres la puedo cargar no hace falta Edward en serio…

-No te preocupes Bella, ya la llevo yo - seguimos caminando en silencio hasta la casa no había nadie, ya que los autos no estaban, creo que solo estaría Esme si no es que tampoco ya que Carlisle luego la invitaba a cenar, entramos en silencio, Eli no se despertó en ninguno de los movimientos que hicimos, la cambiamos juntos….

-Listo, muchas gracias por el día de hoy Edward, Eli se divirtió mucho…

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿No te divertiste? - en este punto estábamos afuera, en la entrada de la habitación, me acerque más a ella no sabía porque pero algo me atraía a ella…

-Si Edward muchas gracias, yo me voy a dormir con Elizabeth, descansa - con eso salió de mi prisión que formaban mis brazos, no sé que me pasaba ¿Porque mi reacción? Tuve que entrar a darme una ducha fría, si muy fría y me fui a dormir, mañana tenia una junta, mierda me había olvidado, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendido con el hermoso rostro de Bella ¿Eh dicho hermoso? Si hermoso….

.

.

.

.

Mierda ¿Por qué se les ocurría venir al mundo a tantos bebes? Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y estaba a penas saliendo, muchos partos y a pesar de estar cansado me encantaba mi trabajo pues era ver nuevas vidas, aunque antes no quería ni llegar a casa o a parecer para no arruinarles los momentos a la familia, ahora moría de ganas por hacerlo, estaba a punto de subir al volvo cuando mi teléfono sonó ¡Alice! No conteste ya iba pero sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, agh…

-¡QUÉ!...

-¿Edwald? Lo siento - y se corto, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Agh! ¿Enserio Edward? Volví a marcar el número pero no respondieron, iba a medio camino cuando volvió a sonar…

\- Eli. Amor perdón, perdón cariño yo…

-¡Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen! - oh, oh mi nombre completo - mira no se qué mierda te pase pero no es para que trates a si a Elizabeth, sus lagrimitas salieron si motivo ¿Tuviste un mal día? Ok, pero ella te había estado esperando porque Edward va a venir y le enseñare mi dibujo, eres un mal a gradecido - y por segunda vez el teléfono de Alice me colgó, mierda doble, acelere y baje del coche casi dejándolo encendido, no lo estacione bien no salude a nadie, simplemente subí a la habitación no toque abrí así sin más, lo que fue una mala idea Bella estaba con Eli en sus brazos ¿Diferencia? Estaban solo en ropa interior, creo que iban a bañarse….

-L...lo siento yo - Cerré la puerta - ¿Ya e…están vestidas?..

-Si pasa, lo sentimos es que íbamos a bañarnos Elizabeth no puede dormir, a si que un baño caliente le servirá, Edward siento lo que te dijo tu hermana no te preocupes por ella. Ella ya está bien, se dormirá ya será mejor que nos veamos mañana…

\- Bella lo siento no…

-¿Edward sé lo que pasa si? Tranquilo, si me permites entiendo que ella no es tu obligación es mía, solo déjalo, no importa, estamos bien…

-¡No! Perdón, mira hoy tuve un día dónde las madres decidieron tener muchos bebes al mundo, no me interpretes mal me encanta traer bebes, venia ya para acá por eso no tomaba la llamada de Alice, bueno pensé que era ella pero no dejaba de sonar pensé que era ella, lo siento, yo venía con muchas ganas de ver a mi princesa, por favor Bella…

-Ven ¿Me ayudas a bañarla? - asentí entramos al baño donde Eli estaba sentada, cuando me vio bajo su mirada ¡Mierda Edward lo haces bien! Me acerque a ella para disculparme…

-Hola pequeña…

-Hola Edwald…

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace un rato, no estaba enojado con tigo es que Alice es algo exasperante y no quería que me distrajera para poder llegar y ayudarte a bañar y acostarnos a leer un cuento ¿Sabes?….

-¿Me leelas un cuento?...

-Claro que si pequeña ¿Ahora nos bañamos? ¿Para poder irnos a la camita? - ella asintió contenta, después de un baño eh de decir que el mas incomodo de mi vida ¿Por qué? Bueno es que tener a Bella a mi lado con un albornoz no era lo más cómodo al saber que traía puesto debajo, terminamos y vestí a Eli. Sin permiso nos a costamos ella y yo empecé con el libro que ella quería, poco a poco sentí como su cuerpecito se desplomaba hasta caer dormida - ha quedado rendida…

-Muchas gracias Edward y siento lo que paso yo….

-Shh, tranquila es un placer para mí estar con ella, ahora buenas noches Bella - sin más me acerque y junte nuestros labios saboreándolos en ese simple roce — descansa Bella -salí de su habitación en ese momento recordé el volvo, ¡Mierda! Baje y ya estaba aparcado pero una Alice muy enojada me esperaba…

-Solo si lo vuelves hacer no tendrás descendencia….

-¡Te quiero Alice! - grite sobre mi hombro, ahora tenia que buscar a Emmett mañana empezaría mi plan para reconstruir la casa del árbol, si porque aunque Bella dijera que no yo la haría….

.

.

.

.

Ok construir una casa era lo más difícil y no recordaba como lo había hecho anteriormente, los días siguientes fui por el material a utilizar y un teléfono para mi princesa, si porque ella podía llamarme sin que yo le contestara mal, en la camioneta de Emmett junte todo y lo lleve a la casa del árbol, bueno empecé con mi tarea los días horas fueron de gran trabajo había pedido una semana para poder tomar esta tarea, cuando por fin la vi terminada me alegre de mi trabajo, hoy traería a Bella, si porque no faltaron las preguntas como de _''¿De dónde vienes Edward?'' ''¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?'_' Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper no decía nada y Bella ella simplemente me miraba, sabía que pensaba que yo estaba con alguien que era un maldito por besarla y salir con alguien más….

.

-Lo siento Edward no puedo, lo siento - si llevaba cerca de 1 hora tratando de que Bella accediera a salir con migo, sin decirle a dónde íbamos….

-Bella será rápido a demás ¿No puedes? No tienes nada que hacer, solo unos minutos…

-Yo…. ok solo unos minutos - asentí Rosalie se había quedado con Eli. Recorrimos el camino a pie, la verdad es que el volvo traía por Eli. Para que no se cansara de mas, cuando vio a donde nos dirigíamos me miro preguntando, simplemente no le hice caso hasta quedar frente a la casa del árbol - ¿Qué es eso?...

-Una casa en el árbol - me miro con una ceja alzada - ok sube para que lo veas…

-¡Dios Edward! Esto.…esto es hermoso ¿Pero?...

-Te dije que lo haría o ¿No te lo dije? Bueno quería que la vieras porque bueno no sabía si le gustaría a Eli. Bueno tuú la….

-No, Edward no entiendes, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?...

-Porque a Elizabeth le encantaría, porque puedo y quiero, porque quiero darle ese gusto y….

-¡No es tu derecho! ¿Edward no entiendes? Ella es _MI_ hija, tu no se que quieras con nosotras, no sé yo te he contado todo, ¡Por Dios!…

-Bella, Dios no, tu las dos son mi luz, la luz que mis ojos necesitaban, la que me han guiado de nuevo en el camino, ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Cuándo paso? No lo sé, ¿Cómo paso? No lo sé, pero Dios las dos se han metido en mi corazón, siempre desde hace años mi único objetivo era la venganza, ¿Y ahora? Tú y Eli. Son lo único que me importa, solo dame una oportunidad es lo único que te pido…

-Edward estoy mal yo nunca podre ser algo bueno para ti, yo…

-Bella yo también tengo fantasmas en el pasado guardados que no quiero que salgan pero con tigo eso desaparece simplemente, me gustas Bella y quiero intentar algo, es poco el tiempo pero mi corazón se siente si no estás junto a mí - y algo que no me espere ni me imagine paso, Bella junto nuestros labios su sabor era dulce a fresas como su olor me volvía loco, poco a poco me fui sentando hasta que ella quedo a horcajadas sobre mí, nuestras manos se movían por todos lados no sabían estar en un lugar especifico, cuando el aire fue insuficiente nos separamos dejando pequeños besos en nuestros labios - te quiero Bella, permíteme demostrarte…

-Lo haré Edward, solo quiero que me tengas paciencia pero quiero intentarlo también me gustas mucho y no sé qué me pasa - después de eso salimos a dar un paseo tomados de la mano, cada cierto tramo nos deteníamos para besarnos esto era más de lo que podía pedir y me encantaba, todo desaparecía esos recuerdos también se iban, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo escuche los pasos más fuertes venían de la casa hacia acá, mierda, me di cuenta que nos habíamos alejado de la casa del árbol demasiado lo cual quería decir que estábamos cerca de la reserva ¿En serio habíamos caminado tanto? ¿Aquioras? Bella me miro preguntando porque me había quedado de pie tan de repente, divise unos arbustos lo suficiente poblados detrás de un gran tronco como para escondernos ayude a Bella a trepar sobre él y nos agachamos sobre él, mierda total siempre recriminaba a todos por no estar listos con las armas o sus defensas y a mí me venía a pasar ¿En serio?...

_-Por dios Seth ¿Puedes callarte? ¡Me estas volviendo loco!..._

_-Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado Sam, todo por culpa de mi hermana pero ¿En serio creías que te soportaría?... ¡Dios hermano Emily fue a casa!..._

_-No me lo recuerdes Seth, sabes que la quiero pero Emily es lo que tiene que ser, ella es la que debo presentar no Leah así que bueno entiendes…_

_\- Lo bueno de mi es que Leah es la que tiene que ´´presentar'' primero a mi ni me hacen caso así que, que mas me da, pero eso no quita tu mal humor amigo…_

_-Es que no entiendo porque nos mando a revisar el perímetro, si Tanya viene porque ¿No más fácil le da asilo en su casa? En vez de que estemos cuidándola como unos putos guardaespaldas ¿ah?..._

_-Porque no se vería bien que una dama se quedara en casa de un hombre…_

_-Chúpamela Seth, Tanya no es ni de cerca una 'dama' pero en fin vamos si me encuentro a un Cullen no respondo mi arma lleva sin uso un buen tiempo…_

_-Y no solo la de capo jajaja…_

_-Cállate idiota, andando…_

Mierda eso quería decir que Tanya solo venia como un espía como lo había supuesto, mierda, Bella estaba asombrada o más bien en estado de shock….

-¿Bella? Cariño ¿Estás bien?...

-¿E…ese… era Seth? Era el, eso quiere decir que Jacob esta cerca ¿El me busca verdad? ¿Y tu estas en contacto con él? No el no puede encontrarme no, llévame, llévame a casa Elizabeth tengo que verla, ¡Ya Edward! - nos paramos rápido y empezamos a caminar por el lado contrario del árbol, me sorprendí ya que Bella era muy dada a los accidentes y sus pies eran los causantes pero ahora ella caminaba firme pues con lo que habíamos escuchado a quien no...

Cuando llegamos estaban en la sala pero Bella no reparo en ello simplemente entro a la habitación ¿Como subió los escalones sin sufrir algún accidente? No lo sé pero iba poco más detrás de ella, cuando abrió la puerta el aire que contenía salió de ella, Eli. Estaba ahí dormida sobre la cama, su pequeño cuerpecito se movía a causa de los suspiros y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa hermosa esa que solo un pequeño angelito puede tener en su rostro, nos quedamos viéndola como tontos, ella era algo que merecía ser observado, salimos en silencio…

-Vamos tenemos que hablar cariño, vamos al despacho - empezamos a bajar los escalones cerca de la planta de segundo escuche unas voces era de Rosalie y Alice pero la tercera me helo la sangre, ¡Mierda!….

-¿Edward? ¿Está aquí verdad? Ellos lo dijeron Edward el viene por ella no, no, el no me la puede quitar, no Edward - y empezó a llorar, Bella tenia miedo lo sabía yo lo tenia pero sabía que él no estaba al tanto de que Eli existía, a si que ella por ahora estaba sola, tomé del brazo a Bella para conducirla por el pasadizo de mi habitación, ella simplemente lloraba con el rostro escondido en mi cuello, sentía las lagrimas mojar mi piel mi nena - no quiero Edward el no debe llevársela es mía, ella es mía…

-Bella escúchame, ella no hará nada ni él, ¿ok? Te lo prometo nadie nos quitara a Elizabeth te lo prometo, ahora tu eres mi vida Bella y yo te protegeré a las dos con mi existencia te lo juro…

0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0

¿Quién llego? Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, como ves Edward y Bella empiezan algo…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten.___

_**Música:**_

_**Que lloro – Sin Bandera.**_

_**Custodio De Amor **_

_**Capitulo 5…**_

CAP. 5 RECLUIDA… OTRA VEZ… POB BELLA.

Estaba en una habitación blanca con algunos detalles cafés, no sabía muy bien como había llegado aquí bueno si pero eso era porque me moría de la angustia, había salido con Edward después de su semana toda agitada, salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde sabia por un comentario de Esme que él no estaba trabajando en el hospital y eso no me guastaba pero mi mente me decía que él era libre y yo no tenia ningún derecho sobre él, él quería a Eli pero yo pasaba a segundo plano, ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en mí? Bella sueñas con los ángeles y ellos solo están en el cielo, cuando había llegado me había impresionado, si mis muy dormidas hormonas con solo un toque de él despertaban, cuando había visto lo que él había hecho para Eli, me impresione ¿Todo esto para ella? ¿Y lo final? Me dijo que me quería bueno no exactamente así pero quería intentar algo con migo, y me beso, el beso más dulce que podía haber experimentado pero es que era dulce y lindo, empezamos caminando el tiempo no pasaba, se detenía por eso mismo no nos dimos cuenta de hasta donde habíamos llegado hasta que escuchamos o el escucho lo que pasaba, me ayudo a treparme y escondernos cuando estuvieron más cerca los reconocí, me quede de piedra ellos estaban cerca, el estaba cerca me la podía quitar ¿Ya sabía de ella? ¿Por eso estaba cerca?... Le había pedido a Edward que me llevara a casa tenia que ver a mí bebe bien. Lo estaba pero él estaba cerca, una chica ellos la habían mencionado y si ahí estaba el sabia, Edward me había llevado por un pasadizo no había visto muy bien, antes de irse me había dado un beso lleno de amor y echo una promesa que mi corazón había explotado de amor…

Y ahora estaba aquí, esperando por mi bebe él me lo había prometido así que ella vendría bien, el no me mentiría, no, en ese momento escuche la puerta y corrí a la sala para ver a Edward entrar con una pequeña, mi pequeña, venia dormida aun, así que nos dirigió a la habitación pero en ves de entrar en la que yo estaba entro a otra una que era el mundo rosa, la deposito en la camita de princesas y salimos dejando un beso en su frente, yo tenía que saber que pasaba tenia que irme si él sabía de mí no podía poner a los Cullen en peligro porque esto solo eran mis problemas yo sabía cómo manejarlos, una pequeña vos me contradijo diciendo que los evadía pero si a si fuera eran mios..

\- ¿Linda, está todo bien?...

-No, no está bien, él sabe de ella ¿Verdad? ¡Edward dime!...

-No Bella él no sabe. Black no sabe, mira no te preocupes o….

-Deja de decirme y… mira me cansado de solo ser una espectadora, yo manejaba mis problemas bien, he salido de ellos y lo haré ahora también, me iré y él no sabrá de mi nunca más esa pequeña es mía, ella es mía…

-Te equivocas ella es mía también te lo dije y el no sabe, Tanya es mi prima es hija de Eleazar un amigo de mi padre - era la primera ves que él hablaba de su padre pero su mirada se oscurecía y apretaba los puños ¿Por qué? - no sé qué relación tenga con Black, lo sospechaba desde antes pero hoy me ha tomado de sorpresa se suponía que vendría hasta mañana se adelanto, mira eres importante para Black como para ella, la razón la desconozco todavía, por eso es que ella está aquí quiero averiguar que quiere pero no te puede ver ni a Eli…

-Tengo miedo él puede enterarse, y….

-Mira mientras no salgas de la cabaña es más que suficiente, ella no le gusta el campo, lo cual la cabaña no es una opción para ella, a demás también sabe que yo no entro aquí mucho, nena tranquila ¿Sí? - me jalo a él yo estaba parada, a si que quede a la altura de su rostro Edward era extremadamente alto y no sabía porque esto me intimidaba, empezó a besar mi cuello y hacia mis labios, sus manos estaban en mi espalda y fueron bajando hacia mi trasero, en ese momento me tense, los recuerdos volvían hacia mí ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sabía me separe delicadamente besando sus labios pero sabía que él se había dado cuenta - lo siento pequeña…

-No, l...lo siento yo E…Edward discúlpame yo….

-Shh, Bella ¿Algún día me contaras toda la verdad detrás de esa que me has contado?...

-Edward yo te he contado todo…

-Shh, vamos a dormir, cuando tú quieras lo harás ahora a dormir pequeña - nos fuimos a la habitación que había estado antes, recordé que no traía pijama pero en eso Edward me paso una camiseta lo suficiente larga como para que hiciera de vestido y a si fue, antes de lo previsto me encontraba dormida encima de Edward y se sentía muy bien…

.

.

_. .Lunes…._

_.Martes…_

_.Miércoles…_

_.Jueves….._

_.Viernes…..._

_.Sábado…_

_.Domingo…_

Una semana de estar aquí, 7 días que había aprendido la casa al revés y al derecho, Edward se quedaba con nosotras todo los días por la tarde pero en la noche se iba, bueno solo fueron tres días los que se fue, para no levantar sospechas, hoy se suponía que se iría su prima pero en ves de eso habían ido a un club él no había podido zafarse se habían ido a Port Ángeles, Elizabeth se había entretenido con todo lo que Alice le había comprado no me parecía justo pero nadie podía con ese duende, Eli estaba dormida así que pensé en salir era tarde pero no quería seguir encerrada a demás lo había hecho antes las noches eran lo mejor para salir nadie me veía, camine cerca de un camino que estaba ya empezando a formarse por mis salidas nocturnas, un coche alumbro cerca de mí ¿Eso quería decir que alguien venia? Camine más cerca pero ramas, oscuridad y yo misma no era una buena combinación para cuando llegue me avergoncé había una pareja empotrada en el capó del coche y bueno se comían literalmente pero al ver bien el coche no era otro si no el de Edward el volvo plateado, no sé si esto podía ser cierto pero escuche claramente como mi corazón se caía en pedazos pequeños y en el pecho una brecha se abría ¿Por qué? Él lo había prometido pero en serio ¿Alguien se fijaría en mí? Jacob me lo dijo, siempre lo repetía cuando… Él lo decía siempre nunca nadie me querría él era mi única opción, lo acepte por eso ¿Era cierto quien me quería? Y con Edward pensé, pensé que sería diferente pero no, ella era bonita, rubia y con curvas ¿yo? Una chica baja, castaña y sin chiste ¿Que podía ofrecerle? Tenía una hija ¡Dios! No esto no podía ser, tenia que acabar ya…. salí corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en mis ojos, cuando entre a la cabaña fui al cuarto de mi pequeña que pasaba con todo esto porque, tome la pequeña mochila y metí unas mudas de ropa de Eli, una mía nada más, no sabía si había algo mío todavía ahí, le puse sus zapatos a mi pequeña y la cargue junto con una manta gruesa no quería que pasara frio y salí de esa que por los días anteriores había servido de hogar pero yo no podía seguir ahí, era una historia de cuentos de príncipes que yo no podía seguir creyendo…

.

.

.

Cuando por fin entre al calor de mi antigua casa pude respirar, ya que con el frio estaba congelada, acosté a Eli en su antigua cama, en nuestro modesto cuarto de la casa que había comprado, seguía como la había dejado, llegue a la cocina para prepararme un té y subir a mi habitación necesitaba descansar estaba cansada o más bien triste de pensar que algo había podido surgir y no lo había hecho… de pronto varios ruidos se escucharon abajo ¡Mierda! ¿Un animal? ¿Un ratero? ¿Me habrían encontrado? Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hacia Eli cuando escuche pasos, mire alrededor y encontré la lámpara y me pare cerca de la puerta, se escuchaban más cerca y conté mentalmente hasta tres esta se abrió y la lámpara fue a parar en la cabeza de el ladrón…

-¡Ah! ¡¿Mierda, mujer que te pasa!?...

-¿E…Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- ¡Joder! Vine por ti, lo cual debería de preguntar ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? - él seguía hincado en el piso tenia una mano en la nuca y cabeza sobándose, en ese momento olí la sangre demonios lo había lastimado…

-¡Dios estas sangrando!….

-Puf, ¿En serio? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si me pegabas con la lámpara? ¿Qué me darías un masaje?...

-Yo… no lo sé, lo único que pienso es que tu no debes de estar aquí, esta es mi casa y no eres bienvenido punto - Edward se paro sobre sus pies y se empezó acercarse a mí, yo retrocedí los pasos que el daba hacia mí pero choque con el pequeño buro de mi espejo…

-Tú estás dónde yo este ¿oíste? Y no puedes irte, te deje en casa ahí debes estar - ¿Pero que se creía este?...

-¿Ah sí? Oh y ¿Cómo quiere el señor que lo espere? en la cama como una maldita puta, entiendo que tu y yo no estemos juntos de nada pero tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada oíste, tú te revuelcas con tu prima eso no me importa pero a mi deja me en paz - empecé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward me tomo fuerte del brazo, me estaba lastimando - me estas lastimando, suéltame…

\- ¿Te importaría explicarme de que mierda hablas?...

-¡Pues que mierda te importa, suel-ta-me!...

-Estoy esperando ahora ¡Isabella! - me solté con brusquedad pero él me tomo con una mano de la cintura y la otra tomo mi pierna para enroscarla más fácilmente en su cintura, empotrándome en la puerta sisee por el impacto pero él se aferro más a mí - quiero que me expliques que pasa, porque dices lo que dices, ahora Isabella no espero, la paciencia no es mi fuerte - empezó de nuevo a caminar con migo hacia la cama, las imágenes se empezaron a agolpar en mi cabeza, mi cerebro las recordaba me las mostraba, empecé a removerme y mi voz salió amortiguada por su piel, entonces desaparecieron su olor me calmaba, me traía al presente….

\- ¡Agh, está bien! Estaba harta ¿ok? Salí a caminar como siempre que no estabas, no había nadie pero cuando iba un poco lejos las luces de un carro iluminaron camine un poco hasta llegar y vi a dos personas en el capo besándose bueno si es que a eso se le llama besar, me dio vergüenza porque interrumpía un momento privado pero cuando me fije el coche lo reconocí era el volvo ¿Y quien más tiene un volvo? Tu Edward ¿No es raro? ¿Me pides explicaciones? tú te estabas follando a tu prima afuera de tu casa ¡Bien!. Así que salí corriendo de ahí, bueno ya sabes lo demás - no me esperé lo siguiente, una carcajada salió de su garganta y eso me enfureció, dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su cabello que ahora estaba largo y eh de reconocer que se veía sexy, me hizo cosquillas cuando se recupero alzo la mirada…..

-Vaya, eres sexy cuando estas celosa, mm….

-Mira tú celosa ¿yo? Eres un hijo de….

-Ah, ah, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón deja de decir groserías ¿ok? Y si celosa, haber preciosa, como tú dices te fuiste después de saber quién era, ¿no? Bueno si te iluminare antes de que decidas terminar de insultarme, fuimos con Tanya al club se enojo con una chica ya que estaba tomada, la verdad ya sé porque tomo y vino aquí, a si que decidí traerla a casa, mis hermanos se quedaron en la fiesta cuando salimos del coche ella se aventó hacia mí y me beso con ferocidad, Bella Tanya siempre ha estado enamorada de mi, nunca le he hecho caso pero bueno las copas y eso….

-Creo que ese pequeño detalle se te olvido mencionarlo no cuando ella vino ¿No crees? - intento besarme pero me aparte – No, no besare lo que otras besaron….

-Bueno pero he comprobado que si estas celosa amor pero sabes que nunca haría eso y…

-¡Por Dios Edward! dime ¿Porque estas con migo? ¿He? ¿Qué me ves? Tanya tiene y….

-¡No! Bella escucha deja de des menospreciarte, mira te quiero a si como eres, a demás te cuento algo me gustan las morenas amor ¡Por Dios! nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto y tu simplemente con estar junto a mi haces sentir que mi corazón explota. Bella yo… te amo….

-Edward yo, Dios siento lo mismo pero tengo miedo entiéndeme, a si empezó todo lindo y cariñoso y después todo eso se desmorono, nada fue real.,…

-Pero aquí esto es real cariño, te lo prometo, Bells te amo, te amo y esto es real - me beso con una ansiedad pensando que lo rechazaría ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? El me había dicho que me amaba y si no lo intentaba nunca sabría qué pasaría, que me depararía el destino, subí mis manos a su cuello acercándolo más a mí, su lengua delineo mi labio y abrí mi boca para él, su lengua exploro mi cavidad sin detenerse sentía mis pulmones arder por el aire faltante pero nuestro beso parecía no poder terminar, nos separamos jadeantes entre beso y beso, fue bajando hacia mi mandíbula, mi cuello y pasando a mi pecho besándolo y mordiéndolo sobre la tela de mi blusa, al parecer la tela le estorbaba ya que la abrió botando algunos botones al piso, yo lleve mis manos a su camisa también quitando con más cuidado los botones o era más bien debido a mis temblorosas manos, cuando la prenda se deslizo por sus bien formados brazos mi respiración se quedo atascada en mi garganta, pase mis dedos por las líneas de su abdomen, pectorales, Edward dejo salir un jadeo y yo me moje mas Dios, tenia mucho tiempo sin desear a alguien y era raro, no lo sabía desde antes de nacer Eli no había tenido relaciones y ahora estaba a punto de tenerlas con Edward, sabia en que en este punto no había vuelta a tras ¿Pero en serio quería parar? No claro que no – Joder nena eres hermosa - volvió a bajar su boca a mis pechos con un sólido movimiento desabrocho mi sostén dejando mis pechos al aire los cuales se endurecieron mas ante el frio apuntando a Edward y deseando que él se ocupara de ellos….

-Eso le has de decir a todas - no sé porque eso salió de mis labios pero él no dijo nada, siguió con su trabajo empezó a bajar mas y mas sobre mi vientre, mordisqueando por donde pasaba, sus manos enseguida viajaron a los botones de mi jean y me tense ¿Pero porque? El era Edward el me amaba y yo igual…

-Nena podemos parar, yo…

\- No Edward quiero hacer esto, contigo - su sonrisa moja bragas a pareció en su rostro y yo me moje más si eso era posible, subió de nuevo besándome y bajando mi jean, la caricia que este ocasionaba me estaba volviendo loca, volvió subiendo por mis piernas, di un respigo cuando su mano entro en contacto con mi sexo, era algo que nunca nadie había tocado...

-Mmm nena estas empapada y es por mí, Bella te deseo, me vuelves loco, Dios eres tan hermosa…

-Edward, te necesito, necesito, agh no se…

-Yo se que necesitas amor - de pronto metió un dedo en mi sexo yo gemí muy alto y lleve mis manos a mi boca no debía olvidar que mi pequeña estaba en la habitación siguiente, Edward empezó bombeando a dentro y afuera, yo me derretía en sus brazos, pronto se me olvido hasta mi nombre y mi aliento me falto cuando vi la cabellera de Edward se perdía entre mis muslos, un lamento, un gemido no se que salió de mi al sentir su lengua invasora sobre mis pliegues en ese momento lo perdí solo fueron suficientes 3 envestidas con esa lengua para venirme con un fuerte gemido, él seguía moviendo su lengua para retrasar el placer y hacerlo más largo, mis gemidos habían tratado de ser distorsionados por una almohada, Edward levanto la cabeza y vi que tenia una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura, sus labios brillaban con lo que debía ser mi esencia, en seguida lo atraje hacia a mí para besarlo - mmm, sabes muy bien nena - antes de que pudiera decir algo él se aboco a mis labios volviendo hacer el camino de hace un momento pasando por mis pechos pero esta ves yo empecé a jugar con la cinturilla de sus bóxers intentando sacárselos - Te has propuesto volverme loco ¿no?...

-No lo creo, ese trabajo es tuyo y lo levas muy bien…

-Mmm nena el solo imaginar estar dentro de ti, es simplemente joder….

-No te contengas Edward - antes de que pudiera decir algo más coherente sentí la punta de su miembro cerca de mi entrada, esto se sentía demasiado bien, lleve mis piernas hacia su cintura para envolverlas, poco a poco se fue adentrando en mi, empecé a sentir una ligera molestia, digo no era virgen pero desde antes de que naciera Eli no había tenido contacto con nadie más, eso eran cerca de 5 años. Joder sentí a Edward totalmente dentro de mí, era una sensación indescriptible, vi que recargo su frente entremedio de mis pechos y respiraba varias veces hasta calmarse, levante una ceja en pregunta…

-¿No querrás que esto acabe antes de empezar, no? Dios es que es putamente perfecto míranos no sé donde empiezas ni donde termino nena, es - mire hacia la unión de nuestros sexos y era cierto no se definía éramos uno completamente, Edward empezó a moverse lentamente saliendo completamente de mi y volviendo a entrar, lo sentía muy grande pero yo quería mas, afiance mis agarre con mis piernas para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, Edward subió las envestidas y juro por Dios que sentía explotar, mire su rostro se estaba conteniendo con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido, nos gire ante ese movimiento Edward se sorprendió, me miro con una ceja alzada - vaya la vista desde aquí es espectacular…

-Mmm digo lo mismo - el todavía seguía dentro de mí, por lo que empecé a moverme lentamente a bajar y subir sobre él, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero pronto sus gemidos me dieron carta blanca, seguí moviéndome en círculos ahora sentí como su vientre se tensaba sus manos subieron hacia mis pechos para empezar a masajearlos pasando sus pulgares por ellos, empecé a moverme con más ímpetu sentía que pronto explotaría - ¡Ed.…e…Edward! ¡Dios me vengo! ¡Edward! - con un fuerte grito alcance el clímax, mis caderas se movían voluntariamente y con eso mis paredes apresaron su miembro logrando que él se derramara en mi interior sentirlo a si era algo increíblemente el calor de ese momento intimo entre los dos, me arquee frente a él como si me ofreciera pero en realidad no sabía cómo decir, expresar lo que sentía dentro de mí, poco a poco los temblores fueron menguando, nuestras respiraciones calmándose, me deje caer encima de él por un momento lo sentí relajado pero de uno a otro se tenso, sus manos que estaban acariciando mi espalda ya no lo estaban, en cambio estaban en mis hombros me alce para verlo directo a los ojos y lo que vi fue arrepentimiento, eso enfrió mi corazón pude oír como él se caía a pedazos en mi pecho….

-Bel…Bella, yo no - como si su piel me quemara rápidamente me baje de él, sintiendo un vacio por no tenerlo en mi interior pero esto para él no era importante lo había visto en su mirada ¿Se arrepentía? Me sentí tan mal, las lagrimas no las había podido mantener para mi él se había dado cuenta y antes de que me desmoronara ahí mismo salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba ahí en mi habitación - ¡Bella! - mis lagrimas salieron con intensidad ¿Había sido un error para él? ¿Porque, de nuevo se repetiría lo que había pasado? Lo había hecho pero porque confiaba en él ¿Edward me defraudaría igual que él? Me sentía tan confundida….

_**POV EDWARD…**_

Antes de poder decir algo mas ella salió corriendo al baño, había sido una de la mejores noches de mi vida Bella se había entregado a mí, no era su primera vez pero sabía que no había estado con un hombre en al menos unos años y eso me ponía en verdad, me coloque mis bóxers debía de tener en cuenta que no estábamos solos había una pequeña del otro lado del pequeño pasillo durmiendo y no quería que me encontrara totalmente en cueros, camine hasta situarme a fuera de la puerta y pude oír sus sollozos que trataban de ser callados inútilmente con la sabana, me sentí una mierda total…

\- ¿Bella cariño? ¡Abre bells! - en ese mísero momento un estallido, que yo sabía que era, me había entrenado en eso por eso nunca me daban, sabia cuando un arma era disparada podía oler la pólvora que se desprendía antes de si quiera poder moverme, el estallido de un jarrón y vidrios caer sonó en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente Bella me veía a los ojos espantada, no había que ser un genio para saber que era una bala, después de esa varias mas se oyeron creando sonidos de las cosas al caerse, Bella salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Elizabeth mierda mi pequeña salí corriendo de tras de ella - ¡Dios bella! Por favor detente….

-Eres un idiota, mi bebe - cuando abrimos la puerta Eli estaba levantada con sus lagrimitas….

-¡Mami! tengo miedo ¡Edwald tengo miedo! - en ese momento otra bala se oyó pero esta ves más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, Elizabeth dio un grito que pudo bien alertarlos de que estábamos aquí, tenia que moverme no podíamos permanecer aquí, las tome para que se alejaran de la cama y poder mover el colchón y usarlo de protección pero Bella se había puesto muy cerca de la ventana a cuestas de que una podría entrar y a si fue, su grito me helo la sangre, inmediatamente las atraje a mí, teniendo de protección el colchón detrás nuestro en este momento, lamentaba haberle hecho caso a Esme y no haber portado mi arma con seguridad, no eran más de tres las balas eran disparadas a diestra y siniestra, el brazo de Bella sangraba y gracias a Dios no había dado en una zona que fuera de cuidado, revise y si tenia suerte podría ser bien nada mas un rosón pero me preocupaba Bella no se veía nada bien….

-Bella amor ¡Hey cariño no te desmayes, escúchame! ¿Sí? - de pronto los disparos cesaron y un rechinar de neumáticos salió de la propiedad, Bella seguía entre mis brazos al igual que Eli y antes de siquiera poder ver cómo, me levante llevándola al baño - cariño por favor no te separe de mi ¿si? mami estará bien, la curare…

-Si Edwald, mami edwald te va a culal y te sentilas muy bien - senté a Bella sobre la taza para que se sostuviera saque todo del pequeño botiquín que para mi sorpresa tenia de todo, puse el desinfectante sobre la herida y Bella siseo de dolor, diablos - tranquila mami papi hará que no te duela - en ese momento mi cerebro capto lo que ella había dicho , ¿Me había dicho papá? la gasa que tenia en mi mano se cayó, rápidamente la tome entre mis dedos y seguí curando para ver que no hubiera traspasado o hecho algún daño, por suerte a si había sido y un rosón muy complicado, termine de limpiarle y vendarlo aplicando desinfectante, cuando termine seguía oyendo a Bella y Eli hablar sobre cosas triviales, mi pequeña no era nada tonta sabia que lo hacía todo lo posible por no dejar paso a que habláramos de lo que había pasado….

\- Gracias Edward, Dios duele ¿Edward que fue eso? yo….

\- Nena, voy a salir a ver, por favor quédense aquí y iré a ponerme algo tenemos que salir antes de que decidan regresar - vi la cara de Bella era de puro miedo, ¡Diablos y yo sin arma, agh! - tranquila cariño todo estará bien saldré para ver si podemos salir sin problemas - salí y Dios todo estaba completamente destrozado, la madera, puertas, las habitaciones, mierda un vidrio en mi pies rápidamente fui por mis zapatos y a ponerme el pantalón no tome nada mas, bueno para Bella una camisa grande que tenia, teníamos que salir antes de que regresara yo sabía que eso podía pasar era una forma de asegurarse de que la víctima no estuviera viva - ten cariño ponte esto necesitamos salir ahora, ven amor agárrate de mi cuello vamos Bella - salimos rápidamente un jadeo de parte de Bella por lo que estaba destrozado tome la cabecita de mi pequeña para que no viera el desastre - vamos amor es solo cosas materiales, por favor necesitamos irnos…

-Es que…olvídalo vamos - rápidamente salimos si ellos hubieran sido más inteligentes hubieran notado el volvo aparcado, acomode a Eli en su silla Bella se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto se veía nerviosa y sus lagrimas caían por su rostro, cuando estuve detrás del volante acelere lo mas que pude para salir de ahí, el silencio era incomodo, cada quien en sus pensamientos, sabía que Bella se preocupaba por Elizabeth mire por el espejo se había quedado dormida era mucho para su pequeño cuerpo y mis pensamientos rondaban esas simples pero emocionantes palabras _***papá*** _¡Dios ella me había llamado papá! Vi que estábamos cerca tenia que estar consciente, esto no era posible si no hubiera llegado ellas hubieran salido más lastimadas - ¿Edward?...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la mire y vi que las lagrimas no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos - hey tranquila amor, mira vamos a recostar a Eli y arreglare esto...

-Gracias por ayudarnos - suspire pesadamente, teníamos que hablar no podíamos seguir así, no más cuando antes lo que había pasado…

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada y ¿Bella? Tenemos que hablar después de esto y si es pronto mejor, es sobre lo que paso antes…

-Lo sé y créeme lo tengo más que presente, fue algo sin importancia ¿no? ahora solo quiero saber que ella estará bien - dijo señalando hacia Eli yo seguí su mirada viendo a mi peque, de pronto capte sus palabras ¿Un error? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella había salido del coche, salí para tomar a Eli he ir hacia la cabaña a casa no podíamos ir ya que Tanya estaba ahí, cuando la deje en su cuarto ocupado por esta semana, salí con mi teléfono ya llamando…

\- ¡Ben! Necesito contactar dónde se encuentra Black, ahora mismo mándame las localizaciones a mi teléfono y también de James, rápido - colgué y volví a marcar ahora a Carlisle y los demás una llamada enlazada - ¡Carlisle! Necesito aquí en la cabaña ahora, atacaron a Bella - oí una maldición tras el teléfono, seguro Esme no estaba cerca si no ya hubiera escuchado una reclamación, sin esperar respuesta colgué estaba de espaldas a la ventana, me voltee para hablar con ella pero ya no estaba, camine hacia la que era la habitación principal pero no había nadie…así que fui a la de mi peque y ahí estaba, estaba encargada sobre ella llorando, sabía lo que era para ella mi pequeña era única en su vida entera y solo ella sabía que es lo que había sufrido para seguir con ella…la tome para sacarla ya que Eli se estaba inquietando y no quería que presenciara nada…

-¡Déjame quiero estar con mi pequeña, déjame ahora!...

-Shh, cariño la despertaras, venga necesitamos hablar - caminamos hacia la ultima habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, tenia que hablar y que ella me explicara qué quería decir con no había sido importante - necesito saber que pasa Bella, Dios sé que es una mierda esto pero te juro que te protegeré con mi vida, ustedes dos son lo más importante que ahora tengo, y…

-¿Edward de esto que me estás diciendo, que es verdad? Solo…solo no prometas o digas cosas que no cumplirás, ¿ok? — ¡¿Que!?...

\- ¿Que me cuentas? Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, lo eh demostrado y créeme cuando te digo que eres…que son lo más importante que ahora tengo, ¡Bella por Dios!…

-Edward te parecerá estúpido o no lo sé pero desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de Elizabeth no volví a estar con nadie, tenia miedo y mis sombras eran mías pero hoy esas sombras desaparecieron, me entregue a ti. ¡Maldita sea y fue lo mejor! ¿Y qué me dijiste? ¡Que tu no! ¡Dios lo vi en tus ojos te arrepentiste! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? De nuevo las sombras regresaron y después el ataque, mi pequeña sufre de nuevo ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Como una idiota tal ves? - me quede congelado, ella había mal interpretado mis acciones, después de haber pasado el mejor momento de mi vida - ¡Di algo maldita sea!...

\- ¿Que diga algo amor? – hizo una mueca - primera no me dejaste terminar, cuando dije que no y no sabias porque decía '_no'_ ¿Cierto? Me preocupe porque cuando hicimos el amor, porque eso fue lo que hicimos Bella para mí lo fue, cuando lo hicimos no use protección no quería que te sintieras incomoda o algo no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que te enojarías no lo sé ¡Por Dios TE AMO! - en ese momento mi mundo desapareció, Dios la quería y me había dado cuenta que la amaba pero no para decirlo así, digo no quería espantarla...

-¿T...tu, q…que?...

-L…lo que oíste te amo, no sé cuándo, dónde o como paso pero paso y no lo puedo ocultar, sé que es demasiado pronto pero yo - y entonces sus labios carnosos y suaves estuvieron sobre mí ¡Besándome con amor! ¡Dios era lo mejor!…

\- Te amo Edward y yo si se como paso, cuando te vi por primera ves pensé en un ángel estaba frente a mí, claro que me caíste muy mal pero después esto se empezó a formar y tomo lo que es ahora - esta ves fui yo quien la beso, lleno de amor, la amaba, amaba a Bella, ella en un principio tenia que ser mi protegida porque ella tenia algo importante para mí lo que descubriría el secreto de mi venganza pero ahora simplemente ella era todo para mí y lo demás desaparecía…

-¡Te amo! - poco a poco fui recostándola sobre la cama y besando sus labios, su cuello su pecho estaba a punto de quitar su camisa o gran camisa pero la puerta se oyó un gran golpe ¡Mierda! ¿Justo ahora? Tenía un problema en mis pantalones y ellos llegaban...

-Creo que hay que dejarlo para otra ocasión ¿no?...

\- Sí pero antes no me has dicho nada sobre lo que te dije - se quedo pensando antes de contestar…

-Tomo pastillas, son para regular el periodo y…yo no puedo tener bebes, Elizabeth nació y tuve un trauma cuando paso, no hubo mucho problema pero después tuve un problema hormonal o algo a si y bueno me dijeron que no podía tener hijos dado a que se me formaron unos quistes, yo - me quede de piedra ¿Ella no podía tener hijos? Pero - Se que debí decírtelo antes pero yo…

\- Shh, nena cálmate. Tranquila peque, no pasa nada nunca temas en decirme lo que te pasa, a demás soy médico…

-Ok, ahora vamos nos deben estar esperando y esto es lo más importante ahora — salimos de la recamara, en mi cabeza daban vueltas esas palabras pero automáticamente se fuero, con mi familia ahí enfrente y mi celular con información de los paraderos esta noche seria de desveladas...

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh Bella no puede tener bebes que malo, hicieron el amor ¡Por fin! Jajaja nah ya sabíamos que iba a pasar, bueno ahora tenemos que ver qué pasa con el atentado de Bella…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


End file.
